INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! THE BIG ONE! TIMEMAN HAS ATTACKED AGAIN AND IT'S UP TO GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS TO TAKE HIM DOWN! IX HAS RETURNED AS WELL AS SMITHY FROM MARIO! MANY ANIME REFS MADE AND CROSSOVER WITH! POWER RANGERS IN IT TOO! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. CHAPTER 1 THE DARK BEGINNING

ETHAN RICE

53

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**DISCLAIMER**: GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, HER-BLEEDMAN, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR, danny phantom CHARACTERS -Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS & RAEM-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS-Craig McCracken, JINX-Glen Murakami, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki, IKE-Shouzou Kaga EAGLE BOMBER-HUDSON SOFT ZATCH BELL CHARACTERS AND REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku

**CHAPTER 1 THE DARK BEGINNING! PROLOGUE TO THE GREAT BATTLE!**

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE LIVED A GREAT HERO BY THE NAME OF BASS CYBEAST. HE SAVED THE WORLD FROM EVIL MANY A TIME. ALONG WITH HIS

FRIENDS AND HIS FMIAN PARTNER FM KING GIGA-XIS, BASS CYBEAST FOUGHT BACK THE EVIL OF MANY OF HIS ENEMIES. BY THE USE OF EM WAVE

TRANSFORMATION, BASS CYBEAST & FM KING GIGA-XIS BECOME THE INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS THE ULTIMATE HERO. AFTER MANY BATTLES GIGA-XISBASS

WENT TO THE SUGAR BITS WORLD ON A RESCUE MISSION HE TOOK UP FROM HARMONIA TO SAVE THE PRINCESS OF CONFECTIONARIA GINGER. HE MET

MANY FRIENDS ALONG THE WAY SUCH AS THE GINGERBREADMAN HANCEL GINGERMAN, THE GENTLEMAN DEVIL MAMMON KNOWN ALSO AS GENE, THE

TOMBOY SHEEP BO, THE HEROIC BRAVEHEART BRAVE, AND THE CUTE YOUNG VIXEN SAILOR ROBIN AND HER BOATSHARK NEMO. FIGHTING USING THE

LIBERATION SYSTEM, GIGA-XISBASS SAVED GINGER WHO JOINED THEIR TEAM TO STOP THE EVIL TIMEMAN WHO HAPPENED TO BE PLOTTING WITH HIS

TEAMMATES DEMONREAPER PUMPKINATOR & 3HEADED DINOGON THE DREAD DRAGON/DINOSAUR HYBRID TO CONQUER DYSTOPIUS AND ALL WORLDS. ON

THIS NIGHTMARISH LAND TIMEMAN HAD SET UP BASES THAT GIGA-XISBASS HAD TO TEAR DOWN.

GIGA-XISBASS MANAGED TO STOP TIMEMAN'S MINIONS AND DESTROY THEM. AFTER A HARD BATTLE TIMEMAN WAS FINALLY DELETED BUT NOT BEFORE

STATING THAT HE'LL BE BACK FOR REVENGE. THAT HE'LL NEVER TRULY DIE AS LONG AS HE HAS HIS TIME MAGIC. IT IS THE YEAR 20XX, EM WAVE

TECHNOLOGY ADVANCES THE WORLD AS ALIEN LIFE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. BROTHEBANDS HAVE BEEN MADE WITH THE FMIANS AND PEACE HAS LASTED

FOR QUITE A WHILE. IN THE BEGINNING OF OUR TALE THE EVIL TIMEMAN HAS RETURNED FOR REVENGE AND HAS ATTACKED GIGA-XISBASS AND HIS

FRIEND GRIM JR. THIS IS THE START OF A GREAT BATTLE CALLED THE DARK BROTHERHOOD. CAN GIGA-XISBASS & HIS TEAM STOP TIMEMAN'S EVIL PLOT

BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? FIND OUT NOW ON INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD!

IN MEGAVILLE PARK…. YOUR MINE GRIM JR.! I'LL USE YOUR DEMONREAPER POWER TO CONQUER THIS WORLD AND ALL OTHER WORLDS TOO! SAID THE

EVIL TIMEMAN. NEVER! SAID THE HEROIC SON OF THE GRIM REAPER GRIM JR. YOUR FINISHED TIMEMAN! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME NOW BASS! YOU

WANNA BET TIMEMAN! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NEOREAPER POWER TRIBE KING ACE ZERO!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS. DEMONREAPER POWER! SAID GRIM JR. HA! YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO STOP ME! YOU'RE DREAMING! TIMEREAPER POWER! SAID

THE EVIL TIMEMAN. SHADOW NOW! TIMEMAN YOU'RE FINISHED! SAID SHADOW. **CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST! OVER ****DRIVE!** SAID SHADOW!

DARK BLACK HOLE BLAST! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! SAID PUMPKINHEADDOOMNOGON! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED YET!

GAHHHHHHHHH! ONE HIT TOO! PUMPKINHEADDOOMNOGONDELETED! TIME TO END THIS TIMEMAN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. BRING IT ON GIGA-XISBASS! SAID

TIMEMAN. CLOUDSWORD! SYTHE MODE! JUSTICE IS SERVED! ATOMIC DARK HOLE SLASH! OVERDRIVE! CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST! OVERDRIVE!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS! **AHHHHHHHHHHH!** NOT AGAIN! I'M THE GOD OF TIME! I'LL BE BACK! SAID TIMEMAN AS HE'S DELETED. TIMEMAN DELETED! JUST

GO TO SHOW EVIL WILL NEVER WIN EVER!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER ONE REWRITTEN. NEW BACKSTORY. R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	2. CHAPTER 2 AKUMO, SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL

ETHAN RICE

136

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER:GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS- Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS- , JINX-Glen Murakami, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS-Hironobu Sakaguchi, DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS-Butch Hartman, DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS-Tsugumi Ohba, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki

**CHAPTER 2 AKUMO, SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL LEADER OF AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN AND GYAOS THE DEATH BIRD OF TERROR!!!!!!!!!!!**

IN TIMEMAN'S LAIR, I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOA TIMEMAN'S REALY PUKED OFF THIS TIME!!!!!!! SAID EVIL THING!!

WELL IT'S ONLY TO BE EXPECTED!!! HE DID GET DELETED AGAIN!!! SAID THE MILLENNIUM EARL!!! HUH WHO'S THAT? WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL? PACMAN MUSIC PLAYS!!! SCOUNTER SAYS 9000!!! IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!! OVER 9000!!!!! OH NO!!!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!

WAIT THAT'S MECHA SONIC'S POWER LEVEL FALSE ALARM!!! HE'S ON OUR SIDE PEOPLE!!!! OK… SO MECHA SONIC THE MURDEROUS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ROBOT IS WORKING FOR US? YES DIDN'T WE TELL YOU THIS YET MILLENNIUM EARL? NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!! OH WELL NOW YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!

SO I WONDER WHAT TIMEMAN WANTS WITH ME!!! ANY IDEAS? MAYBE HE WANTS TO MAKE AKUMAS LIKE YOU BUT HIS OWN BREED OF THEM!!!!!!!!! GOOD POINT!!!!!! SONIC AND FRIENDS WILL DIE VERY VERY SOON HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE ABSORBED ENOUGH OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS POWER TO GO SUPER MECHA SONIC WHEN EVER I WANT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MILLENNIUM EARL!!!!! YES TIMEMAN?

THAT'S MASTER TIMEMAN TO YOU!!!!! SORRY!!!! MASTER TIMEMAN!!!!!! GIVE ME THE POWER TO CREATE AKUMA NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES MASTER TIMEMAN!!!!! SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT SO IT SHALL BE!!!!!!! HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!! DESIREE SAID!!! YOUR BASS'S FRIEND WHY ARE YOU HERE? I'M JUST LEAVING NOW HEARD ALL I NEEDED TO HEAR!!!!! DARN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW BASS WILL KNOW MY NEXT PLAN!!!!!!

OH WELL THE POWER MILLENNIUM EARL RIGHT AWAY MASTER TIMEMAN!!! NOW AKUMO I SUMMON YOU!!!!!!!!! YES MASTER TIMEMAN WHAT IS YOUR WISH? DESTROY GIGA-XISBASS!!!! AS YOU WISH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! AKUMO!! YES? HERE ARE THE AKUMA EMERALDS I MADE FOR US!!!! NOW WE CAN GO SUPER!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!! I'M AKUMO SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL LEADER OF AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN!!!!!!!!! BEWARE!!!!!!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT SCREECH!!! THAT'S GYAOS SCREECH!!!!! GYAOS WAS UPGRADED AFTER ITS DEFEAT BY GAMARA'S HANDS!!!! YOU TWO WILL DESTROY GIGA-XISBASS NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES MASTER TIMEMAN!!! SCREEEEEECH!!!!!!!!! ( YES MASTER TIMEMAN!!!!!!!!!)

MEANWHILE HEY TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!! HEY RANAMON!!!!!! HOW YOU DOING? FINE!!!!!!! HEY TAKUYA I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN BUT WILL YOU MARRY ME? MARRY YOU? YES PLEASE!!!! SURE I'LL MARRY YOU RANAMON!!!!! WE ARE BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND AFTER ALL!!!!! UNKNOWNST TO THEM JACKLE WAS LISTENING IN ON THEM SO THOSE TO ARE GETTING MARRIED HUH!! IMAGINE THAT A HUMAN AND DIGIMON GETTING MARRIED!!!

WAIT UNTIL MASTER BASS HEARS ABOUT THIS!!! HE'S SURE TO ARRANGE THE MARRIAGE FOR THEM!!!! POW!!!!!!!!! KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SO MUCH FUN DESTROYING THE HUMANWORLD!!!!

IF THIS DOESN'T DRAW BASS OUT AND THE EXORCISTS OUT NOTHING WILL!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AKUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH AN EXORCIST!! AND LOOK IT'S ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!!! MILLENNIUM EARL AND MASTER TIMEMAN TOLD ME JUST HOW MUCH OF A PERSISTENT PEST YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!

KNOW YOUR PLACE EXORCIST!!!!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKUMA MISSILE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HURTS DOESN'T IT ALLEN WALKER!!!!! COME NOW I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE JUST YET I WISH TO WATCH YOU SUFFER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALLEN!!!!!!!!!!! HUH!?! BASS!!!! SAID ALLEN!!! YOU ALRIGHT? YES!!!! WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE? I'M AKUMO SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL LEADER OF AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN!!!!! AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN? YES AND NOW DIE!!!!!!! NEVER!! EM WAVE BASS ON THE AIR!!!!!!!!!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!

NEOREAPER POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FINISHED NOW GIGA-XISBASS!!!! GYAOS NOW!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!! GYAOS THE ASEXUAL DEATHBIRD OF DOOM? (NOTE ASEXUAL MEANS SELFBREEDING)

YES THE ASEXUAL DEATHBIRD OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW THE AKUMA EMERALDS!!!!!!!! SUPER AKUMO!!!!! AKUMA EMERALDS? YES SOMETHING MASTER TIMEMAN MADE IN HIS SPARE TIME!!!!! AND NOW DIE!!!!!!!! THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND THE SECRET RINGS!!!!! SUPERDARKSPINE NEOREAPERGIGA-XISBASS!!!!!! TIMEMAN SHALL RULE THE GALAXY!!!!!!!!

IF IT'S A WORLD WHERE TIMEMAN RULES THEN IT'S A WORLD I DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO SUCH THING AS FATE FOR THOSE WHO SPEED!!! A PATH MADE OUT OF MYSTERY!!!! 7 RINGS IN HAND!!! 7 RINGS IN HAND!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!!!!

CHAOS BLAST!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! YOU THINK THAT WILL BEAT ME? YOUR WRONG!!! AKUMA BEAM!!!!!! PHSSSSSSSSSSM!!!!!!!!!! MAGBARRIER!!!!! AKUMO MISSILE!!!!!!!! LIFE AURA!!!!! BOOOM!!!! BOOM!! BOOOM!!! BOOM!!!!!! SONIC!!!!!! YO HOW'S IT GOING GIGA-XISBASS? FINE!! BUT WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!!

I'M ON IT!!! WITH THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND SECRET RINGS I BECOME SUPER DARKSPINE SONIC!!!!!! DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU THERE ARE YOU WILL BOTH DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

MASTER TIMEMAN SHALL RULE THE GALAXY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME OF MASTER TIMEMAN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IF IT'S A WORLD WHERE TIMEMAN RULES THEN IT'S A WORLD I DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF!!!!!!! THEN DIE THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!! SHADOW!!!!!

SHADOW HUH HIS SISTER IS JUST PLAIN UGLY!!!!!!!! SILENCE........................................... HYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY SISTER WHO'S BEEN DEAD FOR FIFTY YEARS NOW DID YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UM… UM… WHOA HE'S SCARY!! AKUMO THOUGH!!!! SUPER DARKSPINE SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE I'M AKUMO SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! COMPUTER VOICE: AKUMO DELETED!!!!!!!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH WE KNOW YOUR AKUMO SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL LEADER OF AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN!!!!!!!!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!! (YOU KILLED AKUMO SPECIAL PLATOON GENERAL LEADER OF AKUMA MODEL TIMEMAN!!! YOU DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!) YOUR TURN GYAOS!!!!!!!! CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!! CHAOS SPEAR!!!!! CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!

CHAOS RIFT!!!!! NIGHTMARE OVERDRIVE BOMB BLASTER OF APOCALATION!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!! ( NO I'M DESTORYED? CURSE YOU GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!!!!)

JUSTICE IS SERVED!!!! JUST GOES TO SHOW EVIL NEVER WINS EXCEPT SHADOW WHOSE EVIL BUT ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS!!!!!!! MASTER GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!!!! JACKLE? MASTER I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!!!! WHAT IS IT? RANAMON AND TAKUYA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!! IS THAT IT? YES!!! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR WE SHOULD MARRY THOSE TWO!!!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!!


	3. CHAPTER 3 THE WEDDING AND MECHA SONIC’S

ETHAN RICE

136

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER:GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS- Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS- , JINX-Glen Murakami, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS-Hironobu Sakaguchi, DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS-Butch Hartman, DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS-Tsugumi Ohba, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki

**CHAPTER 3 THE WEDDING AND MECHA SONIC'S RETURN!!!!!!!!!**

DEARLY BELOVED WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO MARRY THESE TWO PEOPLE RANAMON THE DIGIMON AND TAKUYA THE HUMAN!!! IF THERE IS ANYTHING AS TO WHY THESE TWO SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED PLEASE SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!!! SILENCE....................................

OK THEN RANAMON DO YOU TAKE TAKUYA TO BE YOUR HUSBAND? I DO!!! AND DO YOU TAKUYA TAKE RANAMON TO BE YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED WIFE? I DO!!! THEN I PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!! WEDDING MUSIC PLAYS!!!!!!! AH LOVE IT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND DON'T YOU AGREE?

PEOPLE FROM THE REAL WORLD? WHAT ABOUT YOU JOSH? NICE STORY!! I AGREE!!! LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND ALRIGHT!! WELL THANK YOU JOSH FOR THAT COMMENT!!! STAY TUNE FOR MORE OH AND YES THIS IS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!! NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!!

I JUST LOVE TO SEE WEDDINGS AND PEACE!!! BUT THAT AKUMO SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THAT WAS JUST THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM!!! TIMEMAN JUST DOESN'T GIVE UP THAT EASY!!!!! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIGA-XISBASS TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MECHA SONIC!!!!!!

THAT'S RIGHT NOW DIE!!!!!!!!! HYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!!!! NO HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE? I ABSORBED ENOUGH OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS POWER TO BE ABLE TO GO SUPER WHEN EVER I WANT NOW DIE!!!!!!!!

NEVER!!! MARIO!! RIGHT!!! LUIGI!!! YAHOO!!!! SONIC!!!! YOUR GOING DOWN MECHA SONIC!!!! SHADOW!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU THIS TIME AND WHEN I DO STAY DESTROYED!!!!!! YOSHI!!! YOSHI!!!! THEN YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!! SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!! NOT WITH OUT US!!!

THE KOOPA BROS!! AND ME THE INVINCIBLE TUBBA BLUBBA!!!!!!! AND US!!!!!! THE AXEM RANGERS X!!!! WE'VE COMED TO TERMS WITH MARIO AND UNDERSTOOD THAT AS LONG AS WE FIGHT MARIO WE WILL NEVER WIN BUT FIGHT WITH MARIO AND WE WILL WIN!!!!!!! T

HEN YOU WILL DIE TOO!!!!!!! I KILLED YOU GUYS ONCE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!!!!!! BRING IT ON SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!!!!!! FINE THEN GIGA-XISBASS YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO GUYS!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!

SUPER DARKSPINE SONIC!!!!! SUPER DARKSPINE SHADOW!!!!!! SUPER MARIO!!!!!! SUPER LUIGI!!!!! YOSHI YOSHI!!!!! (SUPER YOSHI!!!!!) SUPER KOOPA BROS!!!!!!! HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!! HE'S RUINING OUR WEDDING AND WE'RE NOT ABOUT TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!! SAID RANAMON!!!

YEAH!!! SAID TAKUYA!!! KOJI YOU READY? YEAH!!!!!!!! SAID KOJI!!! FUSION SPIRT EVOLUTION!!!!!!! SUSANOOMON!!!!!! YOUR FINISH MECHA SONIC!!! SAID RANAMON!!! DRAININ' RAIN!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHH UH!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NOW DIE!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

DEATH FIREBALL!!!!!!!! MAGBARRIER!!!! RAH!!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!! WELCOME TO THE DEATH DIMENTION!!!!!!!! HAAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE!!! NEVER HYAH!!!!!!!!! RAH!!!!!

WHAT WE'RE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!!! AND IT SEEMS WE ARE IN THE SAME EPISODE THAT THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS FIRST APPEARED!!!!!! THEN THAT MEANS, YOUR RIGHT RANAMON!!! THIS IS THE SAME DAY THAT YOU AND THE OTHERS ATTACK TAKUYA AND HIS FRIENDS WHILE YOU WERE UNDER THE CONTROL OF CHERUBIMON DS!!!!!! DS?

DARK SOUL!! BASICLY HIS EVIL SIDE!!! OH!!! ANYWAY WE SHOULD HELP THEM AND THEN STOP SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!!! RIGHT!!!! BUT BEFORE THAT BREAK TIME PEOPLE!!!!!!! YO ME IN THE REAL WORLD SEND US SOME SAUSAGE BALLS CINNAMON VERSION AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF TOO!!!

CAN DO!!!!!! HEY WHAT ABOUT ME? SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!! HEY KEEP YOUR SHORTS ON!! HEY WAIT YOU CAN'T YOU DON'T WEAR SHORTS!! WHY YOU!! I COULD COME IN THERE AND KILL YOU AND YOU FRIENDS!!!!! HEY HEY KEEP MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS JUNKHEAD!!!

YOU ARE SHORTENING YOU LIFESPAN BY 1000 YEARS!!!!!BRING IT ON I COULD KICK YOUR BUTT EASY!!!!! YOU DIE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HERE'S YOUR NUT AND BOLTS!!!!! 30 MINUTES LATER... WELL THAT WAS SO GOOD BASS!!! THANKS RANAMON!!!!

YO LETS GET BACK TO BUSINESS!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!! SAID EVERYONE!! HAHAHA DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME WE'VE A SCORE TA SETTLE!!! AH ABOUT TIME YOU ARRIVE ZERO!!! SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!!! EM WAVE ZERO ON THE AIR!!!!!!! MOLTENDRAGOON!!!! GREAT NOW WE HAVE TO FIGHT THIS GUY!!!! PREPARE TO DIE THIS TIME!!!!

**END OF CHAPTER!!!!!**

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS AND NO FLAMES!!


	4. CHAPTER 4 MOLTENDRAGOON THE DRAGOON OF E

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**CHAPTER 4 MOLTENDRAGOON THE DRAGOON OF EVIL AND THE WEDDING OF SHADOW AND JINX!!!!**

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TIME TIME TIME TO DIE!!!!! MOLTEN FIREBOMB!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU CAN'T WIN THIS TIME GIGA-XISBASS!!! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP MOLTENDRAGOON!!!!! THEN YOU SHALL DIE!!!! MOLTEN FIREBEAM!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MAGBARRIER!!! MY TUIRN!!! TRIPLESOUL NIGHTS DINOGON PUMPKINATORSOUL!!!! BOMBS AWAY!!!!! BOOM!! BOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOOM!!!! AKUMA LASER!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!

YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT SAID SUPER MECHA SONIC!!! HAHAHA TAKE THAT MECHA SONIC!! AKUMAMISSLE YOU MAKE IT!! DON'T WORRY GIGA-XISBASS I GOT YOUR BACK!!! RIGHT!!! TIME TO END THIS!!! CYBERSWORD, WIDESWORD, LONGSWORD BATTLECARDS IN PREDATION!!!!! PROGRAM ADVANCE BEST COMBO LIFESWORD!!! HYAH!!!! AHHHH!!! ATOMIC MAGICIAN ELEMENTAL CYCLONE FREEZE BRAZER!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!!

AHHHHHHHH!!!!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!! BOOOOOM!!!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!! BOOOM!! BOOOOOOM!!!!! MOLTENDRAGOON DELETED!! NO HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN? SAID ZERO!! YOU'LL NEVER WIN AS LONG AS YOU ARE ON THE PATH OF EVIL!! GIVE UP AND BE A GOOD GUY ALREADY!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! NEVER!! I'LL NEVER BE A GOOD GUY!! I'LL BE BACK GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ZERO DISAPPEARS IN LIGHT WITH HIS CAPE!!!

MECHA SONIC IS ALL THAT'S LEFT TO DEAL WITH NOW!!!! IT'S TIME TO END THIS MECHA SONIC!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!! RAHHHH!!!!! DEATH HELLFIREBALL!!!!! WHOA!!!! THAT'S A NEW MOVE!!!!! YOU LIKE IT? IT A MORE POWERFUL VERSION OF MY DEATH FIREBALL!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!! GUYS!!!! RIGHT!!!! CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!! PSHHHHH!!!!!

ATOMIC DELTA OMEGA GIGA ALPHA PHOENIXLASER!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOOOM!!!!!! BOOOOOOM!!!! IMPOSSIBLE I'VE BEEN DELETED AGAIN!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! SUPER MECHA SONIC DELETED!!!!! WELL THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT! NOW LETS STOP YOUR PAST SELF RANAMON!! RIGHT GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID RANAMON!!

YO LEGENDARY WARRIORS!! HUH? WHO ARE YOU? SAID GRUMBLEMON VERY CONFUSED!! YEAH!! SAID ARBOMON! I'M BASS AND YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!! OH REALLY NOW!!! SAID GRUMBLEMON REALLY ANNOYED!! YEAH REALLY!!! FINE THEN BRING IT ON HUMAN!!!!! SAID GRUMBLEMON READY FOR A FIGHT!!! AH GRUMBLEMON YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH HERE NOW DO YOU? EM WAVE BASS ON THE AIR!!!!!!

INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!!!!! YOUR GOING DOWN!!! HUH YOU A LEGENDARY WARRIOR TOO? SAID GRUMBLEMON CONFUSED!! NO I'M JUST A HUMAN!! A HUMAN WITH THE ABILITY TO WAVE CHANGE!!! OK THEN WELL I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!! BRING IT!! DRAININ' RAIN!! PSHHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER GRUMBLEMON AFRAID OF THE WATER? YOU, YOU MEATBAG!!!!!!! MEATBAG? **OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A MEATBAG!!!!!! DID YOU**? SAID GIGA-XISBASS REALLY PUKED OFF NOW!!! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!

UM UM UM UM... SAID GRUMBLEMON NOW REALLY SCARE AND POSSIBLY JUST WET HIMSELF REALLY REALLY BADLY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!! OH NO YOU DON'T YOU INSULT ME AND YOU DIE GRUMBLEMON!!!!!!! GRUMBLEMON NOW WETTING HIMSELF IN EXTREMELY HUGE AMOUNTS RUNS AWAY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OH NO YOU DON'T GRUMBLEMON!! SAID RANAMON!!!

HUH RANAMON? THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ME RANAMON!!!!! BUT THERE ARE 2 OF YOU HOW? I CAN ANSWER THAT!!! HUH YOU!!!?!?! THAT'S RIGHT!! THE "MEATBAG"!!! THAT'S RANAMON FROM THE FUTURE!!! AND THAT OVER THERE ALL CONFUSED IS RANAMON FROM THE PAST!!! AND NOW TIME TO PURIFY!!!! DIGISLASH!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!!!! SHHHHHHHHH!!!! 1 DOWN 3 TO GO!!! WHOA GUYS YOU SEE THAT? YEAH HE TOOK GRUMBLEMON OUT WITH EASE!!! YOUR NEXT ARBOMON!!! YEAH!!!! SAID RANAMON!!! BURNING BRAZER!!! FRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BURNING BRAZAR!!!!! FRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!!!! YOUR TURN MERCURYMON!!!!! BRING IT ON!!! SAID MERCURYMON!!!

ATOMIC MERCURY BRAZING TOMAHAWK RISER!!! PSHHHHHH!!!! SLASHHH!! SLASH!! CHING!!!! CHING!!!! CHING!!!!! UH!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!! HA!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME? DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT I JUST DID TO YOU FRIENDS? OF COURSE I SAW!!!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY!!!! RISING TOMAHAWK!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU ATTACKED ME WHILE I'M TALKING? AHHHHHHHH!!! FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!!!!!

WELL I THINK MY WORK HERE IS DONE!!! HEY WAIT WHAT ABOUT MY PAST SELF? OH YEAH PAST RANAMON!!! HMM! WHAT TO DO TO HER!! I SURRENDER!!!!! SAID PAST RANAMON!!! WHAT SURRENDER? YEAH AFTER SEEING ALL THAT I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU OR THOSE GUYS!! WELL OK THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!! BE THEIR FRIEND INSTEAD! UM OK! WELL I THINK WE'RE DONE HERE!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK RANAMON?

OH YEAH! TAKUYA? FINISHED!! JACKLE? FINISHED MAJOR! GIGA-XIS? FINISHED!!!! THEN LETS GO BACK TO OUR DIMENTION!! HEY GIGA-XISBASS! SAID SHADOW!! WHAT IS IT SHADOW? MARRY ME AND JINX PLEASE!! YEAH!! SAID JINX!!! WELL OK!! SINCE WE'VE ALREADY WENT THROUGH THE WEDDING PROCEDURE LETS JUST SKIP TO THE JOINING SHALL WE!!! SHADOW DO YOU TAKE JINX TO BE YOU LAWFUL WEDDED WIFE? I DO!!

AND DO YOU JINX TAKE SHADOW TO BE YOU HUSBAND? I DO!! THEN I NOW PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!!! UM ANYONE ELSE WANT TO BE MARRYED BEFORE WE GET TO BUSINESS? I DO!!! SAID AMY ROSE!!!!! AMY HUH AND WHO DO YOU WANT TO MARRY? SONIC!! HEY I WANT TO MARRY SONIC!!! SAID AMI THE GHOST GIRL!!! WELL SINCE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER MIGHT I HAVE A SAY IN THIS? YES SAID AMY AND AMI!! DOUBLE MARRIAGE!!

AMY AND AMI LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND THEN AT SONIC THEN BACK AT GIGA-XISBASS!! OK DOUBLE MARRIAGE IT IS THEN!!!! SONIC HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS? IT'S FINE!!! FINE THEN I ALREADY KNOW YOUR ANSWER AMY AND AMI BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU SONIC DO YOU TAKE AMY AND AMI TO BE YOU LAWFUL WEDDED WIVES? I DO!!! THEN I PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIVES? ANYONE ELSE? YES ME AND GEO!!! SAID LUNA PLATZ!!!

ME TO THEN SAID SONIA STRUMM!!! LUNA WHAT DO YOU SAY WE BOTH MARRY GEO STELAR? I SAY ALRIGHT!! FINE THEN IT'S DECIDED WE BOTH MARRY GEO STELAR!!! OK THEN SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! I KNOW YOUR ANSWER LUNA AND SONIA BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GEO? I SAY OK!! I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIVES!!!! WELL HAPPY ENDING ALL AROUND!!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HAHAHAHAHA WELL THIS CHAPTER WENT GREAT!! AS ALWAYS TELL ME OF ANY ERRORS I'VE MADE!! AND NO FLAMES!!**


	5. CHAPTER 5 ENTER RANOMON AND THE DEATHOMO

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**DISCLAIMER**: **GRIM JR.-**BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, **HER**-BLEEDMAN, **KING OF THORN CHARACTERS**- Yuji Iwahara, **SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS**-

SEGA, **MARIO CHARACTERS**-NINTENDO, **PUMPKINHEAD**-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, **CYBER MECHA SONIC**-LgdVegetto, **DIGIMON CHARACTERS**-

Akiyoshi Hongo, **EVIL ****THING**-RL STINE, **SWAMP MONSTERS**-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A

POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) **PUMPKINATOR**, **DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS**-Butch Hartman, **3 HEADED DINOGON**-BLEEDMAN, 

**FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS & RAEM**-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, ** CHARACTERS**-Katsura Hoshino, **GYAOS**-MASAO YAGI, **PPG **

**CHARACTERS**-Craig McCracken, **JINX**-Glen Murakami, **POKEMON CHARACTERS**-Satoshi Tajiri , **SPYRO CHARACTERS**-INSOMNIAC GAMES, **PRISM **

**JUSTICE AND ANY ****OTHER DISGAEA REFERENCE**-Nippon Ichi, **POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE**-TOEI COMPANY, 

**STRAIT JACKET ****REFERENCE**-Ichirō Sakaki, **IKE**-Shouzou Kaga **EAGLE BOMBER**-HUDSON SOFT **ZATCH BELL CHARACTERS AND REFERENCES**-Makoto

Raiku

**CHAPTER 5 ENTER RANOMON AND THE DEATHOMORE BROS. AND THE RETURN OF 3 HEADED DINOGON!**

9 MONTHS AFTER THE MARRIAGE RANAMON AND TAKUYA, SHADOW AND JINX, AMY, AMI AND SONIC, AND LUNA, SONIA, AND GEO ALL HAD KIDS! THE

HOSPITAL… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AH THE MIRACLE OF BIRTH! ISN'T LIFE GRAND? FOR RANAMON AND TAKUYA THEY HAD 4 CHILDREN! IN ORDER

RANOMON A DIGIMON, KUYA A HUMAN, BLAZE A HALF HUMAN HALF DIGIMON HYBRID, AND RANAMON JR. A DIGIMON! NOW FOR SHADOW AND JINX THEY

HAD 2 CHILDREN! SHADOW JR. A ALIEN HEDGEHOG JUST LIKE HIS FATHER AND JINX JR. A JINX JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! AMY AND SONIC HAD 1 CHILD AND

AMI AND SONIC HAD 1 CHILD! FOR AMY AND SONIC, SONIC JR. JUST LIKE SONIC! AND FOR AMI AND SONIC, PHANTOMSONIC A GHOST LIKE VERSION OF

SONIC! FOR LUNA AND GEO, SOLAR, A BOY WITH HIGH SPIRIT AND LUNA, A GIRL WITH A LOVE FOR ANIMALS! FOR SONIA AND GEO, GEO JR. A BOY WITH A

LOVE FOR SPACE AND ASTRO A GIRL WITH A TASTE FOR SPACE AND ADVENTURE! AH YES THE MIRACLE OF BIRTH IS GRAND INDEED! 1 MONTH LATER!

HAHAHA! CAUSING SO MUCH DESTRUCTION IS SO MUCH FUN RIGHT BRO? YEAH BRO! RUN PEOPLE RUN! HAHAHAHAHA! NO ON E CAN STOP US NOW BRO!

YEAH I KNOW! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! HUH? WHO ARE YOU? I'M BASS AND MAY I PRAY TELL WHO ARE YOU? WE'RE THE DEATHOMORE BROS.! I'M

DEATHOMORE! AND I'M APOCOMORE! AND NOW YOU DIE! BRING IT ON! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! YOUR GOING

DOWN! JACKLE! EHEHEH! YOU CALLED MASTER BASS? YES LETS GET THEM! HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US? YOUR DREAMING! MEATHEAD! MEATHEAD?

YOU INSULT ME? OH YOU BETTER NOT INSULT SHADOW'S SISTER MARIA BY CALLING HER UGLY! WE DON'T KNOW WHO MARIA IS BUT THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!

MARIA'S UGLY! OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MARIA ROBOTNIK UGLY DID YOU? YES! YES WE DID! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD NOW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! **BOOOOOOOOOM!** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** OK! WHICH ONE OF

YOU CALLED MY SISTER UGLY? MAN SHADOW'S REALLY PUKED OFF NOW! WE DID WHY? YOU DIE NOW! WHAT? DID I FORGET TO SAY THAT SHADOW HAS A

BIG TEMPER? UH OH WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW BRO! I KNOW! LETS GET OUT OF HERE! GIGA-XISBASS WE'LL BE BACK! HAHAHAHA! WELL THAT TAKES CARE

OF THAT! 2 WEEKS LATER… IN TIMEMAN LAIR… RAHHHHHHH! IMPOSSIBLE! AKUMO LOSTED! SO DID MECHA SONIC! EVEN YOU ZERO! SORRY MASTER

TIMEMAN! DARK PHANTOM! YETIBLIZZARD! YES MASTER TIMEMAN! I WANT YOU GUYS TO KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRL BELL! HAHAHAHAHA! WITH PLEASURE

MASTER TIMEMAN! HAHAHAHAHA! GIGA-XISBASS CAN YOU SAVE YOUR FRIEND IN TIME? 3 HEADED DINOGON! YES MASTER TIMEMAN! GO AND KILL

BUTTERCUP AND SENSEI JACK AKA SAMURAI JACK! WITH PLEASURE MASTER TIMEMAN! SWAMP MONSTERS COME TO ME! SAID 3 HEADED DINOGON! YES

MASTER 3 HEADED DINOGON! WE'RE GOING ON A LITTLE TRIP TO KILL BUTTERCUP AND SENSEI JACK! YES MASTER 3 HEADED DINOGON! EVIL THING! YES 3

HEADED DINOGON? YOU GO KILL BUBBLES! YES 3 HEADED DINOGON! ARROWSTORM! YES MASTER TIMEMAN! GO KILL BLOSSOM AND THE ROWDYRUFF

BOYS! WITH PLEASURE MASTER TIMEMAN! MEANWHILE! HMMMMMMMM! WHAT TO DO! I KNOW LETS HAVE A NETBATTLE WITH CHAUD AND PROTOMAN! OK

LAN! MINE IF I JOIN IN ON THE BATTLE? NOT AT ALL BASS! CHAUD PROTOMAN YOU GUYS READY? READY AS EVER! THEN LETS GO! JACK IN EXECUTE!

CHING! JACK EXECUTE! CHING! JACK , EXECUTE! CHING! EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! TIME TO KICK SOME NAVI BUTT!

BRING IT ON! SAID PROTOMAN! WITH PLEASURE! SAID BASS! CHAOS NIGHTMARE! Z SABER! MEGABUSTER! GIGABUSTER! UH! PROTOSHIELD! AND NOW

TAKE THIS PROTOMAN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! MY ULTIMA GHOSTLY WAIL! ! AHHHHHHHHH! NICE MOVE BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO BEAT ME

GIGA-XISBASS! THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! ZANPAKUTO! BANKAI! SUPER FIST OF THE SWORDS! APOCOSLASH! PROTOBLAST! CHING! CHING!

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT ME! PROTOMAN LOGGING OUT! HA! DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST OF THE BEST OF

THE BEST! WELL THAT WAS FUN! LETS SEE WHAT'S ON THE AGENDA FOR TODAY! HM… MEET WITH DIMENTIO AND DAN PLASMIUS AND DAN PHANTOM!

WELL LETS GO! HALT! HUH? THE DEMON KING ZOMA WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE! ZOMA! THAT'S RIGHT! BUT I THOUGH GIGA THE SON OF

ORTEGA DESTROYED YOU! YEAH HE DID BUT NOW I'M BACK! AND NOW DIE! DARKNESS DEMONBLASAR! AHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE THAT HERO! DEMONSWORD,

DEVILSWORD, ANGELSWORD! BATTLECARDS IN PREDATION! BEST COMBO HOLYPOWERLIFESWORD! HYAH! AHHHHHHHHH! ON, ONE HI HIT? I'VE BEEN S…

SLAIN? NOT AGAIN! YOUR SOUL IS FULL OF EVIL! BLACKHOLE SLASH! BEHOLD THE BLACKHOLE! GIGASYTHE! HYAH! AHHHHHHHH! MY BODY!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! AND NOW YOUR SOUL! HYAH! AHHHHHHHH! MY SOUL! INTO THE BLACKHOLE YOU GO! AHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON KING ZOMA

DELETED! AND THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT! 5 MINUTES LATER… WELL HER WE ARE THE AREA AND DIMENTION KNOWN AS THE GHOST ZONE! ! HEY IT'S

DANNY PHANTOM! HEY DANNY! HUH OH HEY BASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GHOST ZONE? I CAME TO SCOPE OUT MORE OF THE GHOST ZONE FOR MY

MAP OF THE GHOST ZONE! WHAT ABOUT INFINITE MAP? FROSTBITE HAS IT STILL! OH YEAH FROSTBITE THE YETI GHOST! WELL THEN LETS GO SEE

FROSTBITE THEN DIMENTIO! RIGHT! AH! IF IT ISN'T THE GREAT ONE DANNY PHANTOM! HEY FROSTBITE! HEY FROSTBITE YOU STILL HAVE THAT MAP OF THE

GHOST ZONE? YES BASS I DO! WELL THEN WE NEED IT! YOUR ALWAYS WELCOME TO IT! WELL THEN LETS GO GUYS! RIGHT! TO PARIAH DARK'S CASTLE! IN

PARIAH DARK'S CASTLE… HMMM! SO TIMEMAN HAS MADE 2 NEW MONSTERS I SEE! ! AH MASTER BASS HOW YOU DOING? FINE DIMENTIO! SO WHO ARE

THESE NEW MONSTERS TIMEMAN MADE? THERE NAMES ARE CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI! WHOA NICE NAMES THOSE GUYS HAVE! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON DIMENTIO? IT'S SEEMS 2 MORE MONSTERS HAVE BEEN MADE ANALYZING NOW! BONENAR DE DINO AND ELECTRO! OMG! NOT

GOOD! THEN LETS STOP THEM! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! WHAT NOW? **BOOOOM! BOOM! BOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE

END OF THE WORLD! YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! 3 HEADED DINOGON'S BACK AND I'M READY TO TEAR UP THE PLACE! HAHAHAHAHA! SWAMP MONSTERS

DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOU WAY! ALT. CHAOS SUMMON THE 4 FIENDS OF CHAOS TO SPREAD SOME MORE CHAOS! MASTER TIMEMAN'S ORDERED ME TO

TAKE THE WORLD BY STORM AND THAT'S JUST WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! PROTO COME ON! RIGHT! SAID PROTO! EM WAVE CHANGE PROTO ON THE AIR!

ARROWSTORM! AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRL BUTTERCUP AND THEN EAT HER! HAHAHAHA! AH TRYING THAT PLAN AGAIN I SEE!

SAID ARROWSTORM! YES I AM! NOW LETS FINISH DESTROYING THIS TOWN! YES LETS! ARROW STORM! PSHHHHHHHH! **BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

DINOBLASTER! PSHHHHHHHHHHH! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** UH! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! RIGHT! SAID DIMENTIO! GET IN THE

TRANSPORTER! RIGHT! I'LL MEET YOU THERE! SAID DIMENTIO! TRANSPORTING NOW! PSHHHHHHHH! PSHHHHHHHH! FLIP! ALRIGHT I'M HERE! AS AM I! SAID

DIMENTIO! LETS DO IT TO IT! RIGHT! ARROWSTORM! HUH? GIGA-XISBASS! GIGA-XISBASS! RAH! SWAMP MONSTERS DESTROY THEM! RAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S

HERO TIME! CLOUDSWORD! BANKAI! HYAH! NEVER GIVE UP! ATOMIC SLASH! AIE! SWAMP MONSTER DELETED! HEH 1 DOWN ONLY 1000 TO GO! SHADOW!

RAHHHHHHHHHH! WHICH 1 OF YOU INSULTED MY SISTER NOW! HANDS POINT TO THE 100 SWAMP MONSTERS! RAHHH! DIE! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE

OVERLOAD DEATH RIFT SPEAR BLAST! OVERDRIVE! ! ! SWAMP MONSTERS DELETED ATOMIC DELETION OVERLOAD CHAOS NIGHTMARE FIGHTMARE

MIGHTMARE BLAST! OVERDRIVE! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! ARROW STORM! PSHHHHHH! MAGBARRIER!

CHAOS BLAST! AHHHH! ARROW STORM! MAGBARRIER! RIGHT BACK AT YA! ARROW STORM! DINOBLAST! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! TIME TO END THIS!

GENO BEAM! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARROWSTORM DELETED! YOUR TURN 3 HEADEDDINOGON! BRING IT ON!

DEATHLASER! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLACKHOLEBLAST! PSHHHHHHHHHHH! BOOOOOOOOM! SUPER CHAOS NIGHTMARE FRIGHTMARE FIGHTMARE

MIGHTMARE OVERLOAD BOBLAST! OVERDRIVE! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! TIME TO END THIS! BANISHING WORLD! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT POSSIBLE DELETED AGAIN? NO! 3 HEADEDDINOGON DELETED! WELL THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT! THE FOUR FIENDS OF

CHAOS ARE NEXT! NIGHTS, JACKLE, AND REALA! YEAH! YOU GUY BRING THE FOUR FIENDS DOWN! RIGHT! YOU TOO CLARIS, ELLIOT, WILL, AND HELEN!

RIGHT! NOW LETS TAKE DOWN CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI! RIGHT!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AUTHOR NOTE**: GREAT CHAPTER THIS WAS. SORRY IT WAS MISSING. I JUST NOTICED TODAY THAT IT WAS MISSING WHILE LOOKING THROUGH IT FOR

CERTAIN CHAPTERS FOR FRIENDS TO WORK ON MAKING A MANGA FOR. I'M GETTING THE CHAPTERS THAT HAVE CERTAIN SERIES CHARACTERS IN IT TO DO

THAT FOR ME FOR FREE AS THEY LIKE TO DRAW AND SUCH FOR FUN. AS ALWAYS R&R. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR I'LL HAVE NEO METAL SONIC & JACKLE

ATTACK YOU IN YOUR DREAMS CAUSING MASS NIGHTMARES. XD.


	6. CHAPTER 6 CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**CHAPTER 6 CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI, BONAR DE DINO AND ELECTRO AND THE MYSTERY OF MEDUSA!!!**

HAHAHAHA!!! CAUSING CHAOS IS SO COOL!!!! SAID CHAOSOR!!! YEAH I KNOW BROTHER!!!! CHAOS BEAM!!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!! BOOOOM!!! HAHAHA!!! NO ONE CAN BRING US DOWN BROTHER!!!! I KNOW!!! PSHHHHHH!!! TIMEMAN!!! DON'T LET YOU GUARD DOWN GIGA-XISBASS WILL BE HERE SOON!!!! DESTROY HIM!!!! RIGHT OH AND SMITHY HAS JOINED US AND HAS SENT BOWYER AND PUNCHINELLO TO YOUR LOCATION!!! RIGHT SO THEY CAN HELP US RIGHT?

RIGHT!!! SAID TIMEMAN!!!! GANON WILL JOIN SOON AND WITH OUR POWER LINK WILL BE DESTORYED!!!! AND THE TRIFORCE WILL BE OURS!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW GO AND SPREAD MORE CHAOS!!!! RIGHT MASTER TIMEMAN!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!! BOOOOOOOOM!!! HAHAHHAHA! SPREADING CHAOS IS FUN!!! CHAOSOREI! YEAH IT IS CHAOSOR!!! HEY LOOK IT'S GIGA-XISBASS HE'S COMING!!! SO LETS RUN!!!!! RIGHT TIME TO LEAD HIM INTO THE TRAP!!! CHASE SCENE!!! CHAOS EMERALD CHASE MUSIC FROM SONIC HEROES PLAYS!!! WELL WE'RE HERE CHAOSOR!!

THE CASTLE WITH THE MEDUSA VIRUS PATIENTS!!!! YEAH THE MONSTERS HERE ARE EXTREMELY STRONG GIGA-XISBASS WON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! ZEUS HAS REALLY OUTDONE HIMSELF!!!! LETS GO SCARE THE PATIENTS!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!!! MEANWHILE SHIZUKO WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU THOUGHT KASUMI!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!! PREDAPUS'S!!!! AND MEDUSA KATHERINE'S DOWN!!! WE DEAD NOW!!! HAHAHAHA!!

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW RIGHT YOU ARE!!! SAID CHAOSOR!!! WHO ARE YOU? SAID KASUMI!! STEPS INTO THE LIGHT!!! CHAOSOR'S THE NAME AND TERRORISING'S THE GAME!!!! HAHAHA!!! AND SINCE MEDUSA KATHERINE'S DOWN KIDDNAPPING TIM WON'T BE A PROBLEM AT ALL!!! HAHAHA!!! YOU'RE A MONSTER TOO!!!! THAT'S RIGHT ALTHOUGH I'M NOT MEDUSA LIKE THOSE PREDAPUS'S THAT'S CHASING YOU ARE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

CHAOSOREI'S THE NAME AND YOUR OURS NOW!!!!! NOW GIVE US THE KID!!!!!!! N NO NEVER!! SAID KASUMI!!!! FINE THEN YOUR DIE!!! GASP!!!!! NO!!!! YES IT'S EITHER GIVE US THE KID OR DIE!!! PLUS YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY WITH THOSE PREDAPUS'S OUT THERE!!! PERHAPS I SHOULD LET THEM ALL IN HM? NO DON'T!!! THEN GIVE US THE KID!!! NO!!!!! FINE IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!!!! CHAOSOREI!!!!! HUH? !? !? !? !? BOWYER? GIGA-XISBASS IS COMING!!!!

HE WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!!!! WHAT GIGA-XISBASS? ANOTHER SURVIVER? ASKED KASUMI!!! OH NO HE'S FROM ANOTHER DIMENTION!!! WELL THEN WE SHOULD REALLY GIVE HIM THE WELCOMING PARTY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! SWAMP MONSTERS APPEAR!!!!! GASP!!!! SAID KASUMI!!! WELCOME OUR LITTLE FRIEND GIGA-XISBASS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! THERE'S NO WAY GIGA-XISBASS, SHADOW, AND SILVER CAN BEAT THIS MANY SWAMP MONSTERS!!!

THEY'LL BE DESTROYED!!!! SOME PREDAPUS'S WILL BLOCK THE WAY TOO AS WELL AS YOU TWO PUNCHINELLO AND BOWYER!!!! WE WILL TOO!!! THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN BEAT US NOW!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH HOW MASTER TIMEMAN WILL REWARD US FOR OUR WORK!!! YEAH BUT WHAT IF GIGA-XISBASS BEATS US AGAIN? DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT!!! MASTER TIMEMAN DID SAY HE AND ZEUS ARE ALLYS NOW!!! SO THERE WILL BE MEDUSA'S TO ATTACK HIM!!!!

YEAH BUT WHAT ABOUT THE DEATHNOTE? HA!!!!! I'VE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION TO THAT PROBLEM!!! GIGA-XISBASS WON'T KILL US WITH THE DEATHNOTE IF WE TAKE IT FROM HIM!!!!! AH GOOD IDEA!!!! WITHOUT THE DEATHNOTE GIGA-XISBASS CAN'T KILL US BY WRITING OUR NAMES IN THE NOTEBOOK!!! NOR CAN HE REVIVE THE FALLEN WITH THE LIFE MODE ON HIS DEATHNOTE SINCE HIS IS DIFFERENT FROM KIRA'S OR LIGHT YAGAMI'S!!!!!

HUH WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? UM… UM… SAID KASUMI!!!! I SEE SO YOU WERE GOING TO ESCAPE US WHILE I WAS TALKING AND PLOTING HUH!!! WELL TOUGH LUCK FOR YOU!!!! YOUR OUR'S NOW AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR MARCO OR ANYONE ELSE CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! AND BESIDES THERE ARE PREDAPUS'S SURROUNDING YOU GUYS SO EVEN IF YOU ESCAPE YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!

AND NOW I MUST GO TO KILL YOUR WOULD BE HERO!!!! RAHHHHHH!!!! DINO BLAZESTAR!!!!!! PSHHHHH!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ELECBEAM!!!!! BZTTTTTTT!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! HURTS DOESN'T IT? YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! SAID CLARIS!!! YEAH RIGHT!!!!! NIGHTMARESHOCK!!!!! BZTTTTTTT!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU ARE A FOOL TO CHALLENGE US GIRL!!!!

N NIGHTS HELP!!!!! CLARIS HOLD ON!!!!! SAID NIGHTS!!!! GUYS COME ON CLARIS IS IN TROUBLE!!! SAID NIGHTS!!!! RIGHT!! SAID EVERYONE!!! HUH? RENFORCEMENTS HUH? NO MATTER YOU WILL BE KILLED!!! NEVER!!! SAID CLARIS!!! NIGHTS IT'S TIME TO DUELIZE!!! RIGHT!!! EVERYONE YOUR HANDS!!! SAID NIGHTS!!!! EVERYONE BUT REALA AND JACKLE HELD OUT THEIR HANDS AND TOUCHED NIGHTS!!! AND THEN THERE WAS 4 NIGHTS!!!!!

LETS GET HIM SAID CLARIS NIGHTS!!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID EVRYONE!!! PARALOOP!!!!! AHHH!!!! SAID BONAR DE DINO!!!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!!!! DINOAPOCOBLAST!!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! SAID CLARIS NIGHTS!!! WHY YOU!!! HAHAHA!!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!! YEAH!!! AND NOW IT'S MY TURN ELECDOOM!!!!! BZTTTTTTTT!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!

DRILLSPIN!!!! SAID ELLIOT NIGHTS!!! DRILLLLL!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! RAHHHHHHH!!! YOUR BOTH DEAD!!!! TIME FOR A TEAM ATTACK!!! DINO ELEC THUNDERBLASTER!!! PSHHHHHH!!!! BZTTTTTT!!!! AHHHHH!!! SAID ELLIOT NIGHTS!!!!! GUYS WE NEED TO STOP THEM!!!!! YEAH BUT THEY'RE TO STRONG!!! WE NEED TO TEAM THEM!!! RIGHT!! HAHAHA!!! HERE'S JACKLE!!!! PICK A CARD ANY CARD OR WHETHER DON'T!!!! THROWS CARDS!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! ME EYES!!! HAHAHA!!! NOW THAT'S FUNNY!!! BOMBS ANYONE? THROWS BOMBS!!!!!!!!

BOOM!!!!! BOOOOOOM!!!!!! BOOM!! HERE'S THE BIG ONE!!! THROWS A REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG BOMB!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! MAN THAT WAS A BIG BOMB!! YOU LIKE THAT? WELL YOU'LL LOVE THIS RAMEN NOODLES ANYONE? THEY'RE SUPER MEGA ULTRA HOT AND SPICY!!! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO? SAID JACKLE TO BONAR DE DINO AND ELECTRO!!

UM… NO!!! WELL TOO BAD!!! THROWS RAMEN NOODLES AT THE IDIOTS!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY EYES!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! THEY BURN!!!! AND NOW A NEW WEAPON!!! DO YOU GUYS LIKE POLES? ? SAID BONAR DE DINO!! ? SAID ELECTRO!! PULLS OUT A GIANT METAL POLE FROM NOWHERE!! HEHEHEHEH!!!

OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!!! HEHEHEHEHEH!!!! WHY DO I GET THE FEELING HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING REALLY REALLY BAD TO US? I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THE WAY HE'S LAUGHING RIGHT NOW!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! BAM BAM POW POW BANG BOOM POW!! CAN'T EVEN BEND OVER!!!! ELECTRO!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T MOVE!!!! HAHAHA!! HOW DOES IT FEEL JERKS? HURTS DOESN'T IT? AHHHH!!!! AHHHH!!!!! ST.. STOP!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! SORRY NO CAN DO!!!!

I GONNA KEEP POUNDING YOU IN THE ROUNDTABLE WITH THIS GIANT METAL POLE UNTIL YOU, A. GIVE UP AND RUN AWAY!!, B. I POUND YOU TO DEATH AND YOU DIE!!! OR, C. I GET BORED WITH POUNDING YOU AND JUST GO AWAY WHICH I WON'T SINCE WHO'D GET TIRED OR THIS? AHHH!!!! AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! RAMEN NOODLES TIME AGAIN!!! THROWS RAMEN NOODLES AT THEIR ROUNDTABLES!!!!

AHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! O…K… IT LOOKS LIKE JACKLE'S GOT THIS COVERED SO LETS GO HELP GIGA-XISBASS NOW!!! RIGHT!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! BONAR DE DINO AND ELECTRO DELETED!!!! MEANWHILE SO THEY WENT INTO THE CASTLE HUH!! WELL THE CASTLE LOOKS FAMILIAR SCANNING NOW!!!!

SCAN!!!!!!! MEDUSA CASTLE!!!! GASP!! THIS IS WHERE THE MEDUSA VIRUS IS BEING SPREAD!!! AHH!!! I'M INFECTED WITH MEDUSA BUT FROM WHAT I KNOW IN THE REAL WORLD MEDUSA IS REALLY AN ALIEN THAT MAKES YOUR INMAGINATIONS A REALITY!!! I WONDER WHAT MY MEDUSA IS? WELL I GOT TO STOP THOSE GUYS AND IT SEEMS THERE ARE PATIENTS IN THE CASTLE STILL I NEED TO RESCUE THEM!!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**WELL THIS CHAPTER'S UP AND RUNNING!! NEXT CHAPTER REAL SOON!! ERRORS? TELL ME PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!!**


	7. CHAPTER 7 THE MEDUSA VIRUS AND CHAOSO MY

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**CHAPTER 7 THE MEDUSA VIRUS AND CHAOSO MY MEDUSA AND THE REVIVAL OF LALOO ALICE'S MEDUSA!!!**

IT'S TIME!!!!! BOSS!!!! HE'S HERE!!! HEHEHEHEH!!! LET THE GAME BEGIN!!!!!! SWAMP MONSTERS!!!! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! WITH ALL THE MEDUSAS HERE GIGA-XISBASS WON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! SO THIS IS THE CASTLE'S INSIDE!!!! HM… THIS IS WHERE THE PATIENTS WERE WHEN THE MOTHER APPEARED AND KILLED A FEW OF THE UNLUCKY ONES!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YOU, YOU'RE THE MOTHER MEDUSA!!!!! RAHHHHH!!!!

I SEE WELL THEN IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOUR GONNA GET!!!!!! HYAH!!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS THEME MONSTER ROUND PLAYS) CLOUDSWORD!!!! HYAH!!!!!! SWING!!!!! SWING!!!! RAHHH!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!! WHOA WHOA WHOA YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO BLAST ME WITH A LASER BEAM!!!! ZAPUKUTO CLOUDSWORD BANKAI!!!!! SUPER DARKSPINE GIGA-XISBASS!!!! HYAH!!!!! SWING!!!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!!!! HYAH!!!

SUPER CHAOS NIGHTMARE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!! JUSTICE IS SERVED… PUNK… PSHHHHHHHH!!!!! RAHHHHH!!! RAHHHHH!!!! RAHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! MOTHER MEDUSA DELETED!!!! HA HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN!!! TIME TO MOVE ON!!!!

THIS IS THE AREA WITH THE EELS!!!! SOME OF THEM ARE STILL HERE I SEE!!! WELL TIME TO GET TO WORK!!!!! NOISE CHANGE!!! GEMINI!! GEMINI THUNDER!!!! BZTTTTTTT!!!!!! MEDUSA EELS DELETED!!!! HA TOO EASY!!! MOVING ON!!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!!! MEDUSA RAPTORS!!!!! HA BRING IT ON!!!! LETS GET IT ON!!!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS THEME MONSTER ROUND PLAYS) HYAH!!!!!

GEMINI THUNDER!!! BZTTTTT!!!!! RAHHHHH!!!!! ATOMIC NUCLEAR BLAST!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!! RAHHHHH!!! CHAOS NITRO BLAST!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! RAHHH!!!! CLOUDSWORD!!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!! HM I THINK I'LL PURIFY THESE MEDUSA RAPTORS AND HAVE THEM JOIN MY TEAM!!! THOUGHT GIGA-XISBASS!!!! HYAH!!!! (THROWS SWORDS IN THE AIR) (RAPTORS JUMPED INTO THE AIR) (GIGA-XISBASS JUMPS TO SWORDS AND THEN TO RAPTORS!!!) HYAH!!!!!! SWING!!! SWING!! SWING!!!!! SWING!!!!! HYAH!!!!! SLASH!!!! (GIGA-XISBASS FALLS TO FLOOR) (SWORDS FALL TO FLOOR!) STAY THERE FOR ME TRAPPED IN MEMORIES!!! RAHHHHH!! (BUT WE WON'T BECOME A MEMORY!!) RAHHHH!!! (MASTER BASS THANKS FOR PURIFYING US!!!) RAHHHHH!!! (WE ARE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!)

THEN WHY DON'T YOU JOIN ME IN MY FIGHT AGAINST TIME MAN? RAHHH!!! (SURE ANYTHING FOR OUR MASTER!!!) THEN LETS MOVE ON!!! RAHH!! (RIGHT!!) LETS GO CHARGE!!! HEHEHEH… SO YOU MADE IT THIS FAR HUH WELL LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU GIGA-XISBASS!!! RAHHHHHH!!! PREDAPUS'S AND SWAMP MONSTERS!!! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!! SAID CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI!!! NOR US!!! SAID PUNCHINELLO AND BOWYER!!! TIME TO DIE GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! BRING IT ON!!! SHADOW!!!!! SILVER!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!! YOU CALLED? SAID SILVER!!! HA!!!! THESE GUYS LOOK WEAK!!!! DON'T UNDERESTAMATE THESE GUYS POWER!!!! WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF YET!!!! AND NOW DIE!!!!!!

BRING IT ON!!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS THEME MONSTER ROUND PLAYS) IT'S HERO TIME!!!! HYAH!!!!!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!! DIE!!!!! CHAOS BEAM!!!!! PSHHHH!!!!! AHHHHH!!! I'M A JERK? YOU'RE THE JERK HERE!!!! HEHEHEH!!! YOUR INFECTED WITH THE MEDUSA VIRUS RIGHT? YEAH SO? YOUR TIME'S UP!!! ! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!

SIX HOURS HAVE GONE BY SINCE YOUR WERE INFECTED!!!!! MEANWHILE HEHEHHEH!!! GIVE ME THE KID KASUMI!!!!! N… NEVER!!!!! HA!! YOUR THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME? YOUR DREAMING!!!! I'M PUMPKINHEAD!!!! AHHHHHHHH!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! AND NOW THE KID IS MINE!!!! RAHHH!!!! HEY, HEY LET ME GO!!!! SORRY BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT!!!! YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT HOSTAGE!!!!! TRANSPORTING NOW!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!! TIM!!!! NO!!!! SAID KASUMI!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!! WHAT!?!?!

WHY DIDN'T HE TURN TO STONE? HEHEHEH!!!! ! SAID CHAOSOR AND CHAOSOREI!!! I LIVE!!!!! WELL HELLO THERE!!!! MY NAME'S CHAOSO!!!! PSHHHHHH!!! THE HEARTLESS SYMBOL!!! YES AND I AM GIGA-XISBASS'S MEDUSA!!!! THE HEARTLESS MEDUSA!!!! H… HOW DID YOU MATILIZED? I FED ON THE DARKNESS IN GIGA-XISBASS'S HEART!!!! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO EVEN THE SCORE!!! MASTER LETS DESTROY THESE GUYS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! BUT FIRST!!!! LALOO REVIVE!!!!!! SHINE!!!!! I'M… I'M ALIVE? BUT HOW? EASY I REVIVED YOU LALOO!!!!

I KNOW YOUR ALICE'S MEDUSA AND THAT SHE KILLED YOU IN FEAR OF YOU!!!!!! BUT NOW YOUR BACK AND ALICE NEEDS YOU!!!!! ALICE!!!!!! SAID LALOO!!!!!! BUT THERE'S TIME FOR THAT LATER!! FIRST WE NEED TO DESTROY THESE GUYS!!!! RIGHT UM… IT'S GIGA-XISBASS!!!! RIGHT GIGA-XISBASS!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS THEME MONSTER ROUND REPLAYS) HYAH!!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!! CHAOS BEAM!!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!! MAGBARRIER!!!! MY TURN!!!!!! DOUBLESOUL XANASOUL!!!!! PSH!!!!! TIME TO DELETE YOU JERKS!!!! HYAH!!!

XANASLASH!!!! SLASH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SAID CHAOSOR!!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!!!!!!! RAHH!!!! BRING… IT… ON… HYAH!!! RAH!!!!! CHAOS SPEAR!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!! TELE SPEAR!!!!! SAID SILVER!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!! SAID PUNCHINELLO!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! SAID BOWYER!!!! SWAMP MONSTERS ATTACK!!!! CHAOS BLAST!!! SAID SHADOW!!! RAHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! RAHHHHHH!!!!!!

SWAMP MONSTERS DELETED!! TELEBLAST!!!!! SAID SILVER!!!! PSHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! SAID BOWYER!!!!! WHY YOU!!!!! TIME TO STICK IT TO THE MAN!!! THAT'S YOU SILVER!!!!! POKE!!!!! POKE!!!!! HUH? HELLO I'M SHADOW AND I THINK I BROKE YOU IN HALF!!! HUH WHAT YOU TALKIN BOUT?

I'M TALKIN BOUT THIS!!! CHAOS SNAP OVERDRIVE!!!!! SNAP!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SAID BOWYER!!!! YOU SNAPPED ME IN TWO PUNK!!!!!! YEAH I GUESS I DID!!!!! AND NOW TO WIPE YOUR UGLY FACE OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!! OH CRUD!!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!

CHAOS DISCHARGE APOCOLYSE OVERLOAD DEVASTATION BLAST!!! OVERDRIVE!!!! OH CRUD I'M FUDGED UP NOW MAN!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! BOWYER DELETED!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEH!!!!! SO YOU KILLED BOWYER HUH!!!! WELL I'M NOT SO EASY TO BEAT!!!!! SAID PUNCHINELLO!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SO NOW DIE!!!!!! STOMP!!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!!! (GIANT BO-BOMB FALLS FROM THE SKY READY TO BLOW UP) TICK!! TICK!! TICK!! TICK!! TICK!! TICK!! TICK!!!! CRUD IF THAT BOMB GOES OFF THE PATIENTS WON'T SURVIVE THE IMPACT!!!!!!

WE NEED TO LOSE THE BOMB GUYS!!!!!! HEHEHEHEH!!!!!!! CAN'T GET RID OF THE BOMB!!! IT'S TOO BIG FOR ANY OF YOU!!!! (SHADOW PICKS UP THE GIANT BO-BOMB LIKE IT'S A COOKIE) WHAT!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE CAN LIFT THAT THING!!!ITS WEIGHT HAS TO BE AT LEAST 1 MILLION KILOTONS!!! SCANNING!!!!!! IT'S 1 DEKILLION KILOTONS SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YOU FOOL!!!!!!!! SAID CHAOSOR!!!!! WE WILL ALSO BE DESTROYED!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!! OOPS!!!!!! OOPS?!?! THANKS TO YOU WE'RE ALL DEAD!!!! OH SORRY!!!! SORRY? SORRY'S NOT GOING TO SAVE US FROM THIS BOMB!!!!!

UM… IF YOU GUYS WILL STOP FIGHTING FOR THE MOMENT AND WATCH SHADOW YOU WILL SEE THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!! (CHAOSOR AND PUNCHINELLO BOTH STOP FIGHTING) RAHHHHH!!!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!! (SHADOW TELEPORTS THE GIANT BO-BOMB TO SPACE WHERE IT EXPLODES) **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!** HA!!! THAT WAS NOTHING!!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!! (EVERYONE BUT GIGA-XISBASS, SHADOW AND SILVER HAD THEIR MOUTHS WIDE OPEN IN DISBELIEF THAT SHADOW TELEPORTED THAT GIANT BO-BOMB TO OUTER SPACE AND SURVIVED THE IMPACT OF THE EXPLOSION)

IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE COULD HAVE SURVIVED SUCH AN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!! SAID PUNCHINELLO!! HA!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!! YOU SO DON'T KNOW SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!! HE'S THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!!!!!! WHAT SHADOW DID TO THAT GIANT BO-BOMB IS EXACTLY WHAT HE DID TO A GIANT METEOR THAT BLACK DOOM WAS USING!!!!! ALSO WHAT SHADOW DID TO THAT GIANT BO-BOMB IS EXACTLY WHAT SHADOW'S GOING TO DO TO YOU!!!! HYAH!!!! CHAOS BOMB!!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!

AHHHHHHH!!! PUNCHINELLO DELETED!!!!! YOUR NEXT CHAOSOR!!! BRING IT ON!!!! CHAOS DOOM!!!! RAH!!!!! YOU SHALL BURN BY CHAOS!!!!! HYAH!!!! PSHHHHH!!! MAGIC CYLINDER!!!! RIGHT BACK AT CHA PSHHHHH!!!! WHAT? OH NO!!! AND NOW CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!! CHAOSOR YOU LOSE!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!

I'M FINISHED!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! CHAOSOR DELETED!!! BROTHER!!!!! SAID CHAOSOREI!! RAHHH!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!!!! SAID CHAOSOREI!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!! TIME FOR A BEST COMBO!!!!!! DEMON SWORD, DEVIL SWORD, ANGEL SWORD, KEYBLADE, SOULBLADE, DARKNESS HOLE, GOD SWORD!!!! BATTLE CARDS IN!!! PREDATION!!!!! BEST COMBO!!!!! GALAXY ADVANCE!! HOLY GODPOWERED LIFESWORD!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!

FEEL THE POWER OF GOD!!!!! HYAH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AND NOW MY CLOUD SWORD AND HOLY GODPOWERED LIFESWORD!!!!! TWIN BLADE ATTACK!!! HYAH!!!! SLASH!!!!! HYAH!!!!! SLASH!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CHAOSORREI YOU LOSE!!!! NO IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! I'M SUPPOSE TO DESTROY YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!!! OH NO!!!! MASTER TIMEMAN FORGIVE ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CHAOSOREI DELETED!!!!!!

HA TOO EASY!!!!! NOW FOR THE PREDAPUS'S AND SWAMP MONSTERS!!!! SHADOW WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS? WITH PLEASURE!!!! (MARIA'S UGLY SAID ONE OF THE SWAMP MONSTERS QUIETLY) I HEARD THAT!!!! WHICH ONE OF YOU JERKS INSULTED MY SISTER THIS TIME? SILENCE..................................................................... NO ONE'S TALKIN HUH? WELL THEN I GUESS THE ONLY LOGICAL THING TO DO NOW IS TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHH!!!! SHADOW THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND WORLD RINGS!!!! RIGHT!!!!!! RAHHHH!!!!!

SUPER DARKSPINE SHADOW!!!!!! SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD DEVASTATION DELETION DESTRUCTION BLAST!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!! HYAH!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! SWAMP MONSTERS AND PREDAPUS'S DELETED!!!!! HA!!!!! THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT!!!! NOW LETS SAVE THE PATIENTS!!! HYAH!!!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HAHAHAHAHA WELL THIS CHAPTER WENT GREAT!!! SUCH ACTION AND BUTTKICKING!!! ERROR? PLEASE TELL ME!! NO FLAMES!! **

**OH AND BY THE WAY THOSE TWO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMS ARE LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF THEM BEINGING MASSIVE NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS OF CHAOS ENERGY AND BOMBS!! **

**ALSO THINK OF IT AS FINAL DESTINATION SENARIOS YOU KNOW SERIOUS EXPLOSIONS!! **

**ALSO THINK OF IT AS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU IGNITE GAS, OIL, AND FUEL IN A GAS STATION WITH FIRE WITH TNT AND NITROGEN AND OXYGEN PLUS NUCLEAR STUFF!! RESULT= TERRA EXPLOSION THAT'S THE POWER OF THAT BOMB AND SHADOW'S CHAOS MOVE HE USED AS SUPER DARKSPINE SHADOW!!**


	8. CHAPTER 8 MEMORIES LOST

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**CHAPTER 8 MEMORIES LOST!!!!!! THE EVIL MEMORY RAEM'S REVENGE AND SMITHY'S RETURN AND THE MACHINEMADES AXEM RANGERS X!!!!!! PLUS THE DOWNFALL OF MEDUSA ZEUS!!!**

THIS SHOULD BE THE ROOM THAT KASUMI AND FRIENDS ARE BEING HELD!!!! HYAH!!!!!! CLANK!!!!! W... WH...WHO ARE YOU? SAID KASUMI!!! I'M THE ULTIMATE HERO INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THESE ARE MY FRIENDS!!!!!! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!!! IT'S TOO LATE THEY TOOK HIM!!!! TOOK WHO? TIM!!! SAID KASUMI!!!!!!! WHO TOOK TIM? PUMPKINHEAD!!!!!! RAHHHHHHH!!!!! ! SAID THE PATIENTS!!!!

PUMPKINHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!!! WHOA!!!! SHADOW'S PUKED OFF NOW!!!!!! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL NEED TO RESCUE TIM PLUS THE OTHERS THAT WERE KIDNAPPED!!!! RIGHT!!!! BUT FIRST... WHERE IS MARCO AT? HE WENT TO FIND A WAY TO HELP US!!!!! THANKS!!!!!! HE MAYBE IN TROUBLE!!!!!! SO LETS GO!!!!!! R... RIGHT!!!! CHARGE!!!!!! MEANWHILE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!

HOW DOES IT FEEL MARCO? DOES IT HURT? D... DARN YOU ZEUS!!!! HAHAHA!! IT'S LIKE I TOLD YOU MARCO OWEN YOU CAN NEVER REACH ME!!!!!! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! MY ZEUS PANTHEON IS UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUDGE UP!!!! SAID MARCO OWEN!!!! ARGH!!!! FINE!!!! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!! EITHER WAY YOU WILL DIE!!!!! THE OTHER ARE ALREADY DEAD BY NOW!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

MEANWHILE!!!!!! CLANK!!! CLANK!!!!!! CLANK!!!!!! WELL HERE WE ARE!!!!! THE LAST DOOR IN THIS CASTLE!!!!!! THIS IS WHERE MARCO AND ZEUS ARE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ! SAID EVERYONE!!!!!! AND BY THE SOUND OF IT MARCO NEEDS HELP!!!!!! MEDRAPTORS APPEAR!!!! RAHHHH?(YOU SUMMONED US MASTER BASS?) ! SAID THE PATIENTS!!! THOSE ARE THE RAPTORS THAT WERE AFTER US!!!!!

YES THE ARE BUT NOW THEIR WITH ME!!!! GUYS NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO SAVE YOUR GAME!!!!! RIGHT!!!! FOR WHEN WE BURST THROUGH THOSE DOORS WE WILL FACE SOME REALLY TOUGH ENEMIES!!! RIGHT!!!!! GAME SAVED!!!!! NOW ONWARD!!!!! CLANK CLANK CLANK!!! !?! SAID ZEUS!!! WHAT THE FUDGE? ! SAID MARCO!! HYAH!!!!! POW!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUDGE?!?!?! THE CAVALY HAS ARRIVED!!!!! ! SAID MARCO!!

MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SAID KASUMI!! ZEUS!!!!!!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!! HA!! YOU THINK YOU CAN REACH ME!?! REACH MY LEVEL!?! AND JUST WHO ARE YOU? YES I CAN!!!!! AND I'M GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! AND YOUR GOING DOWN!!!! HA!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!! JACKLE!!!! LALOO!!!!!! CHAOSO!!!! SHADOW!!!!! SILVER!!!!! HELP MARCO WITH THAT ZEUS PANTHEON!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!! SAID EVERYONE!!!!

MEDRAPTORS STOP THE MEDUSA MONSTERS!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (RIGHT MASTER BASS!!!) RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (LETS GO BOYS WE'VE GOT A JOB TO DO AND WE'RE GONNA DO IT RIGHT!!!) WHAT!!!!! MY MEDRAPTORS WORKING FOR YOU BUT HOW? WHY? I PURIFIED THEM THAT'S HOW AND WHY!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!!!! RAHHHHHH!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! MEDUSA ZEUS YOUR TIME IS UP!!!!! IT'S BEEN UP FOR YEARS!!!! HYAH!!!! AHHHHHH!! WHY YOU!!!!! IT'S OVER MEDUSA ZEUS!!!!

IT'S HAMMER TIME!!!! ZEUS HAMMER BATTLE CARD IN PREDATION!!!!!! THOR'S HAMMER!!!!! HYAH!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! HYAH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!!! LIGHTS OUT ZEUS!! HYAH!!!!!! (SMASHES THE GROUND WITH THE HAMMERS AND CAUSES MAJOR CHAOS FOR ZEUS) RRRRRRUMMMMMMBLE!!!!

RUMBLE!!!!!! RUMBLE!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! HAD ENOUGH YET ZEUS? RAHHHHH!!!!! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!!!!! YOUR DEAD NOW!!! ELECWIRE!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!! AHH!!!!!! NOW DIE!!!!! BZZTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

NOISE CHANGE!!! GEMINI!!!! ELECWIRE!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! RIGHT BACK ATCHA ZEUS!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! NO!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! NO!!!!! JUSTICE IS SERVED!!!! BZZTTTTTTTTT!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! AND NOW A FEW NEW MOVES I JUST LEARNED!!!!! I CAN'T FORGIVE THIS EVIL!!! LOVE FOR YOU!!!! LOVE BEAM!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

I CHALLENGE THE LAWS OF NATURE AND PHYSICS!!!!! DESTRUCTION!!!!!! EXIST!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHH!!!! NO I'VE LOST!!!!! NO!!!!!! NO!!!!! NO!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! MEDUSA ZEUS DELETED!!!!! HA!! SERVES YOU RIGHT ZEUS!! AND NOW TO FIND SHIZUKO!!!!! HUH!!! THE MOTHER MEDUSA!?!?! BUT I DESTROYED THAT THING!!!! RAHHHH!!!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!!!! BOOOM!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!! BOOOOOOOOOM!!!! PSHHHHH!!!!!!

MOTHER MEDUSA DELETED!!!!! WHOA!!!! THE ZEUS PANTHEONS ARE TURNING TO DUST!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! !? SAID EVERYONE!!! SHIZUKO!!!! SAID KASUMI!!!! AH!!!!!!!! SHE'LL DIE FROM THAT HEIGHT!!!!!! NO SHIZUKO!!! SHADOW!!!!!! HELP SHIZUKO!!!! RIGHT!!!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!! PSHHHH!!!! PSHHHHH!!!! PSH!!!!! AHHHHH!?!?! SAID SHIZUKO!!!!!! IT'S ALRIGHT YOUR NOT FALLING ANYMORE!!!!

I USED CHAOS CONTROL TO FREEZE TIME AND TO TELEPORT TO YOU!!! HEY BASS WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT NEW MOVE? BEFORE I CAME HERE I WAS IN THE STRAIT JACKET WORLD!!! RAEM ATTACK AND KILLED SOME SORCERIST'S SISTER THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY A DEMON IF HE HADN'T INTERFERED!! EITHER WAY SHE DIED AND I REVIVED HER AND KILLED RAEM!!!!!!!

ALSO THAT SAME SORCERIST DIED AFTER TTURNING INTO A DEMON WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE HE WAS WEARING MOLD ARMOR WHICH PROTECTS ONE FROM TURNING INTO A DEMON!!! HE ASKED TO BE KILLED AFTERWORDS!!! SAD REALLY!!! ANYWAY LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! WE HAVE TO RESCUE TIM AND THE OTHERS!!!!! RIGHT!!!! TIMEMAN MAY HAVE KIDNAP SOME OF OUR FRIENDS BUT WE'LL GET THEM BACK!!!!!!!

LETS GO WE'VE GOT EVIL TO FIGHT!!!! NOT SO FAST!!! ! SAID EVERYONE!!! I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!!!! RAEM!!! HAHAHAHA!!! I'M BACKKKKKK!!! HAHAHA!!!! NOW YOUR MEMORIES BELONG TO ME!!!!!! RED THE FALLEN DRAGON GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!! YEAH YEAH!!! HA!!!!! THIS WORLD IS OURS!!! HAHAHA!!!!! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!! SAID SPYRO!!!!! WHAT SPYRO THE DRAGON!?!?!?

I SEE YOU UP TO YOUR OLD TRICKS RED!!! RAHHHHHH!!!! YOU MAY HAVE RUINED MY PLANS LAST TIME SPYRO BUT THIS TIME YOUR FINISH!!! HA!!!! THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! WITH PLEASURE!!!!! SAID RED!!!! ARCEUS APPEAR!!!! MASTER BASS WHAT IS IT? THAT!!! (POINTS TO THE IDIOTS ATTACKING) OH! THEN LETS GET THEM!!! SAID THE POKEMON GOD ARCEUS!!! RIGHT!!!

POKEMON FUSION!!! ARCEUS ARMOR!!!!! HYAH!!!!!! YOU SHALL DIE THIS TIME!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (SONIC ADVENTURE 2 BATTLE THEME LIVE AND LEARN PLAYS) RAHHHHH!!! TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!! SAID RAEM!!!!! LETS GET IT ON!!!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!!!!! PSHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! GRRRRR!!!! ICE BOMB!!!!!! SAID RAEM!!!! PSHHH!!!

MAGBARRIER!!!!! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!!! PSH!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! GRRRRR DIE!!!!! MINIONS ATTACK!!!! RAHHH!!!! GRRRR!!!! MINIONS!!! I HATE MINIONS!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SUPERDARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS!!!!! SUPER CHAOS NIGHTMARE OVERLOAD NITRO APOCOLATION BLAST!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!!! RAHHHH!!!! BOOOOOOOM!!!! MINIONS DELETED!!! YOUR NEXT RED!!!!

BRING IT ON!!!!! MECHA POWER!!!! MECHA RED!!!! FUDGE!!! HE'S MECHA RED NOW!!!! NOW DIE!!!!! SAID MECHA RED!!!! NO MATTER EITHER WAY MECHA RED OR NOT YOUR GOING DOWN!!!! I ADMIRE YOUR COURAGE BUT YOUR FOOLISH TO THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!!!! HA!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME RED!?!?!?! WELL THEN LET ME SHOW YOU JUST WHAT I'M MADE OF!!! HYAH!!!!!! KING ARMOR POWER!!!!! SHINE!!!!!

WHAT'S THIS POWER? RAHHH!! RAHHHHHH!!! IT'S OVER RAEM AND RED!!! TERRA FIST OF THE GODS TERRA GIGA OMEGA ATOMIC ULTIMATE CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD BLAST!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!!! SAID MECHA RED!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! BOOOM!!! MY MECHA POWER!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO MATTER MECHA POWER OR NOT!!! YOUR FINISHED!!!!!! RAHHHHH!!

I THINK NOT!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SHRINK BEAM!!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU JERK I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!! HA! WHAT'S A LITTLE PEPSQUEAK AND DRAGON THE SIZE OF AN ANT GONNA DO TO ME? (PICKS RED UP AND PUTS HIM INTO A PLASTIC JAR) HA! NOW YOUR TRAPPED RED!! SHADOW SEND RED TO THE PROFESSOR!!! RIGHT!!! SAID SHADOW!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!! PSH!!!! PSH!!!!!!

MISSION COMPLETE!!! GOOD NOW LET TAKE RAEM DOWN!!!!! RIGHT!!!! HA!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THIS TIME!?! YES I DO!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! GIGA-XISBASS YOU'VE JUST SEALED YOUR FATE!!!!!! SAID RAEM!!! RAHHHHH!!!! FIGHTER MODE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! YOUR FINISHED!!! BRING IT ON RAEM!!! TIME TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF CHAOS!!! FLASH!!!!!! WHAT? SAID RAEM!! CALIBURN?

YES MASTER BASS YOU AND SONIC BOTH HAVE THE TITLE OF KING!!! YOU MEAN WE'RE BOTH KING AUTHER!?!?! YES SAID CALIBURN!! CALIBURN COPY BEAM!!! HUH ANOTHER ME? YES THIS ONE'S MINE!! YOU BELONG TO SONIC!! SPEAKING OF WHICH!! SONIC!!!! YO WHAT'S HAPPENIN? NOTHING EXCEPTED THE END OF RAEM!!! SONIC CATCH!!! (THROWS CALIBURN AT SONIC) THANKS!! SAID SONIC!!! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN!!!

SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR GIGA-XISBASS!!!! SUPER DARKSPINE EXCALIBUR SONIC!!! SUPER DARKSPINE SIR LANCELOT SHADOW!!! HYAH!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! DIE YOU JERKS!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!! WINDSCAR!!!! PSHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHH!!!! TIME TO END THIS!!!! TRIPLE X TORNADO!!!! PSHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

I WILL NEVER DIE FOR GOOD!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! RAEM DELETED!!!! HA!! EVIL NEVER WINS LETS GO TEAM!!! THE NEXT DAY… TAILS AND COSMO ARE AT THE CRYSTAL DREAMS WORLD IN NIGHTOPIA WHEN COSMO ASKS TAIL A VERY PERSONAL QUESTION… TAILS WILL YOU MARRY ME? SURE COSMO SAID TAILS!!!

LETS TALK TO BASS ABOUT THIS!! RIGHT!! SAID COSMO!!! MEANWHILE IN A MYSTERIOUS FACTORY...HAHAHA FINALLY I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE ON MARIO AND HIS FRIENDS!!!!!! SAID SMITHY!!! MACHINEMADES GET READY IT'S TIME FOR OUR RETURN AND REVENGE!!! RIGHT!!!!! SAID THE MACHINEMADES!! MACHINEMADE AXEM RANGERS X YOU SHALL FIND MARIO AND DESTROY HIM!!! RIGHT!!!! SAID THE MACHINEMADE AXEM RANGERS X!!! WE SHALL NOT LOSE THIS TIME!!!! SAID SMITHY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

**END OF CHAPTER**

**WELL THIS CHAPTER WENT GREAT!! ERROR? TELL ME PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!! CHAPTER 9 SHALL BE HERE SOON!! NOTE HOW I TALKED LIKE THIS WAS A VIDEO GAME!!! WELL IT'S PART GAME PART ANIME!! AND YES I USED THE WINDSCAR INUYASHA'S SIGNITURE MOVE!!**


	9. CHAPTER 9 IT'S POWER RANGER TIME!

ETHAN RICE

141

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER:GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS- Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS- , JINX-Glen Murakami, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS-Hironobu Sakaguchi, DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS-Butch Hartman, DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS-Tsugumi Ohba, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki

**CHAPTER 9 IT'S POWER RANGERS TIME!!! SMITHY, THE MACHINEMADES AND IX'S REVENGE!**

**THE NEXT DAY...RIIIIING!! RIIIIIIING!! HMM? I SEEM TO HAVE A EMAIL (READS EMAIL) BROWSE!!!! (TAILS'S FACE APPEARS ON THE STAR CARRIER) HEY BASS!!!! HEY TAILS!! LISTEN ME AND COSMO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!!! SAID TAILS!! OK AND? COULD YOU BE THE ONE TO MARRY US? ASKED TAILS!! SURE WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR? OK!!! SAID TAILS!! SO WHEN'S THE WEDDING GOING TO TAKE PLACE? IN 30 MINUTES!!! SAID TAILS!! **

**OK I'LL GET EVERYONE AND GET READY FOR THE WEDDING!!! OK!!!!! SAID TAILS!!! 30 MINUTES LATER…**** DEARLY BELOVED WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO MARRY THESE TWO PEOPLE TAILS MILES PROWER AND COSMO OF THE SEEDIANS IF THERE IS ANYTHING AS TO WHY THESE TWO SHOULDN'T BE MARRIED PLEASE SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!!! SILENCE……………………………………… OK THEN COSMO DO YOU TAKE TAILS TO BE YOUR HUSBAND? I DO!!! AND DO YOU TAILS TAKE COSMO TO BE YOUR LAWFUL WEDDED WIFE? I DO!!! **

**THEN I PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!! WEDDING MUSIC PLAYS!!!!!!! AH LOVE IT REALLY DOES MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! HEHEHEH WELL ISN'T THIS A VERY TOUCHING MOMENT? WELL I HATE TO SAY THOUGH YOUR WEDDING DAY IS ALSO YOUR DEATH DAY!!!!! SAID MEPHILES!!!!! MEHILES!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK!!!! AND THIS TIME I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!! IX YOUR TIME TO SHINE!!!!!!!!! **

**SHINE!!! THAT PORTAL!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE PORTAL TO THE TWILIGHT CAGE!!!!! WHICH MEANS!!!!! I'M COMING BACK!!!!!!!! SAID IX!!!!!! AND NOW IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR MY REVENGE ON SONIC AND FRIENDS!!!!!! BRING IT ON IX!!!!! AND THAT'S NOT ALL!!!!!!!! **

**MACHINEMADES AND SMITHY SHOW YOURSELFS!!!!! WITH PLEASURE MEPHILES!!!! SMITHY!?!?!?!?!? BUT YOU WERE DESTROYED BY MARIO AND FRIENDS!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SMITHY!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?!?!?! SAID THE AXEM RANGERS!!! MASTER TIMEMAN REVIVED ME!!! AND NOW YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED TRAITORS!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!! SAID THE AXEM RANGERS!!! NOCTURNUS I SUMMON THEE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! SAID IX!!! YOU SHALL DIE THIS TIME GIGA-XISBASS!!! SAID MEPHILES!!! BRING IT ON!!! **

**EVERYONE I HAD DEXTER MAKE THESE!!! SONIC AND FRIENDS CATCH!!! RIGHT!!! UM WHAT ARE THESE? ASKED SONIC!! THEY'RE MORPHERS WITH THEM YOU CAN BECOME THE POWER RANGERS!!! WHAT THE POWER RANGERS!?!?!?!?!? YEAH!!! TO ACTIVATE SAY IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! AND SAY YOUR COLOR AND THEN RANGER POWER!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID SONIC!!!! GUYS!!! RIGHT!!!! **

**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!! SAID EVERYONE!! WHITE RANGER POWER!!! SAID ROUGE!!! RED RANGER POWER!!! SAID KNUCKLES!! BLUE RANGER POWER!!! SAID SONIC!!! PINK RANGER POWER!! SAID AMY!! BLACK RANGER POWER!!! SAID SHADOW!!! YELLOW RANGER POWER!!! SAID TAILS!!! SILVER RANGER POWER!!! SAID SILVER!! GREEN RANGER POWER!!! SAID JET!!! PURPLE RANGER POWER!!!! SAID WAVE!!! COSMIC RANGER POWER!!!!!!!! SAID COSMO!! NEO RANGER POWER!!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! CYBER RANGER POWER!!!! SAID CYBER MECHA SONIC!!!! AXEM RANGERS!!! **

**LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!! RAHHHH!!! NOCTURNUS ATTACK!!!! CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT NOCTURNUS SCUM!!! SAID SHADOW!!!! MY NOCTURNUS!!! MACHINEMADES DESTROY THEM!!!!!! SAID SMITHY!!! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!!!! SAID AXEM RED!!! THE BLADE!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!! AXEM RANGERS FIRE THE BREAKER BEAM!!!!!!! BREAKER BEAM FIRE!!!!!!! SAID THE AXEM RANGERS!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MACHINEMADES!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SAID SMITHY!!! **

**THAT WAS TOO EASY!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! MY TURN!!! SMITHY AND IX YOUR FINISHED HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (JUMPS INTO THE AIR AS A DRAGON FLYS WITH HIM AND THEN THE DRAGON SKYDIVES THE ENEMIES WHILE GIGA-XISBASS FLYING KICKS THEM IN THE FACE) WHAT NO!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! SMITHY DELETED!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID IX!!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME THAT EASILY!!! SAID IX!!! **

**MEPHILES LETS SHOW THESE GUYS OUR TRUE POWER!!!!!!! SAID IX!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH1!!!!!! SUPER IX!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! TIMEMAN!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR END GIGA-XISBASS!!!! SAID TIMEMAN!!! NOW TIMESCEPTOR MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!!!!!!!!!!!! HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (THROWS TIMESCEPTER AT THE GROUND) PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID SUPER IX!! RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!!! YOUR DEAD NOW!!!!!!! THEY SAID!!! GIGA-XISBASS HOW DO WE FIGHT THESE GUYS NOW? **

**I DON'T THINK SUPER TRANSFORMATION WILL WORK THIS TIME!!!! SAID SONIC!!! GUYS CALL YOUR ZORDS!!! I'LL CALL MINE!!! UM RIGHT!!! BUT HOW? SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, ROUGE, AMY, AND SHADOW YOUR ZORDS ARE THE THUNDERZORDS!!! YOU CALL THEM BY SAYING THE NAME OF YOUR DINO COUNTERPART AND THEN SAYING YOUR ANIMAL COUNTPART!!!! THEY'RE LOCATED ON YOUR BELTS!!! SILVER YOU HAVE THE WHITETIGERZORD!!! ROUGE YOU HAVE THE WHITE SHOGUNZORD!!! JET, WAVE, COSMO!! YOU GUYS HAVE THE RED, BLUE, AND BLACK SHOGUNZORDS IN THAT ORDER!!! NEO YOU HAVE THE NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD!!! JACKLE!! YOU HAVE THE YELLOW SHOGUNZORD!!! **

**CYBER YOU HAVE TO CO-CONTROL THE WHITE SHOGUNZORD!! NOW CALL THE ZORDS!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! RIGHT!!! SAID THE POWER RANGERS SONIC RANGERS!!! LETS JOIN THE POWERS OF THUNDER!! SAID KNUCKLES!! MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!!!!! SAID SHADOW!! PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!! SAID AMY!! ****Triceratops UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!! SAID SONIC!! SABER-TOOTHED TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!! SAID TAILS!! TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!! SAID KNUCKLES!! (MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS FULL THEME PLAYS WHILE THE THUNDERZORDS COMBINED) WHITE TIGERZORD!! SAID SILVER!! (WHITE RANGER TIGER POWER THEME PLAYS WHILE THE TIGERZORD APPEARS) WE NEED SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER NOW!! SAID JET!! **

**I NEED NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD POWER NOW!! SAID NEO!!! (MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS FULL THEME PLAYS WHILE THE NINJAZORDS COMBINED) DRAGONZORD ARISE!!! (GIGA-XISBASS PLAYS THE DRAGON DAGGER TO SUMMON THE DRAGONZORD) SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!! SAID THE DRAGONZORD!!! AUTOPILOT ENGAGED!!! I NEED SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD POWER NOW!!! (THE LEGENDARY CYBEASTS FALZER, GREGAR, AND GOSPEL APPEAR AND TRANSFORM INTO THE SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD) HYAH!!! THUNDERMEGAZORD POWER UP!! THUNDERMEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS!! **

**WHITE TIGERZORD CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!!! SAID SILVER!! (THE TIGERZORD CHANGES INTO WARRIOR MODE) SHOGUNMEGAZORD POWER UP!! SAID JET AND FRIENDS!! NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD BATTLE READY!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD POWER UP!! SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD BATTLE READY!!! SUPER IX AND SUPER MEPHILES YOUR GOING DOWN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! HYAH!!! GUYS LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!!! SAID EVERYONE!! **

**Bring it on GIGA-XISBASS!!! said SUPER MEPHILES!!! TIMEMAN send in the SWAMP MONSTERS!!! As you wish SUPER MEPHILES!! SWAMP MONSTERS I summon you!!!!!!!! pshhhhhhhhh!!! rahhhhhhhhh!!!! said the SWAMP MONSTERS!!! Timesceptor make my monsters grow!!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHH!!! GIGA-XISBASS THIS IS YOUR END!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAID TIMEMAN!! THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN TIMEHEAD!!!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!?!?!? YOU HEARD ME TIMEHEAD!!! OH YOU ARE SO ANNOYING GIGA-XISBASS!!! TIME TO DIE!!! **

**SUPER MEPHILES AND SWAMP MONSTERS DESTROY THEM!!!! BRING IT ON!! GUYS LETS TAKE THEM DOWN!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! RIGHT!!! SAID EVERYONE!!! YOU WON'T WIN!!!!! SAID IX!! THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN IX!! SAID KNUCKLES!! CHAOS BARRAGE!!!! SAID SUPER IX!! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS!! SONIC!!! IX YOU JERK!!! **

**WHITE TIGER THUNDERBALL!! BOOM!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!! SAID IX!! SILVER SILVER SILVER DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BEAT ME? I'M SUPER IX THE IMPERATOR!! NOW DIE!! CHAOS BEAM!!! PSHHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! AHHHHHHH!!! SAID SILVER!! SILVER!!! SAID JACKLE!! GUYS LETS GET HIM!! SAID JET!! **

**SHOGUN POWERSWORD!!! HYAH!!! (SWINGS THE SWORD THREE TIMES EACH SLASHING IX) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAID SUPER IX!!! MY TURN!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! (PLAY THE DRAGON DAGGER) DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!! SAID THE DRAGONZORD!! HYAH!!! (DRAGONZORD SHOOTS HIS MISSILES AT SUPER IX) BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!! SAID SUPER IX!!! ANNOYING ZORD!! DIE!! CHAOS SCEPTOR!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHH!!! BOOOOOOOOM!!!! **

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!! SAID THE DRAGONZORD!! IX YOUR SO DEAD NOW!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD FINISHER!!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!!!! DOUBLE-PUNCH DIVEBOMB!!!! (THE NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD FLYS INTO THE AIR THEN DIVEBOMBS SUDDENLY INTO SUPER IX) BOOOOOM!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SAID SUPER IX!! YOU ANNOYING BUGGERS!!!! BUGGER? SAID SHADOW! I THINK you're the BUGGER AROUND HERE SUPER IX!! SAID SHADOW!! WHY YOU!! SAID SUPER IX!! TIME TO END THIS IX!! **

**WHITE TIGER THUNDERBALL! SAID SILVER! BOOM!! AHHHH!! HE'S WEAKENING! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! OUR TURN! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS! THUNDER SABER!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS! (THE MEGA THUNDERZORD EYES LIGHT UP AND THE THUNDER SABER GETS ELECTRICALY CHARGED) HYAH!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS! (THE THUNDER SABER SLASHES SUPER IX THREE TIMES) AHHHHH!! SAID SUPER IX! **

**IT'S MY TURN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! CYBEAST THUNDER SABER!! Said GIGA-XISBASS! (THE SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD EYES LIGHT UP AND THE CYBEAST THUNDER SABER GETS ELECTRICALY CHARGED) What? No!! Said SUPER IX! SUPER IX your through!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Hhyah!! (THE CYBEAST THUNDER SABER SLASHES SUPER IX THREE TIMES) **

**Argh!!!!!! I can't take much more!! Said SUPER IX!! Time to end this!! Noise change BLACK ACE!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! (THE SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD changes into BLACK ACE form) NOISEFORCE BIGBANG!! BLACKHOLE END!!!! Said GIGA-XISBASS!! Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Arrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boooooom!! I CAN'T HAVE LOST YET MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION!! SAID SUPER IX! ARE OVER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! GIGASCYTHE!! CYBEAST POWER!! **

**(GIGASCYTHE CHANGES INTO THE GIGACYBEASTSCYTHE) HYAH!!! SLICE!! (A BLACKHOLE OPENS UP) GWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SAID THE BLACKHOLE! WHAT NO!!! FUDGE!! SAID SUPER IX AS HE'S SUCKED INTO THE BLACKHOLE! IX STAY THERE FOR ME TRAPPED IN MEMORIES!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! I WILL NEVER BECOME A MEMORY!! SAID IX AS HE DISAPPEARS INTO THE BLACKHOLE! IX DELETED!! **

**SWAMP MONSTERS MEET THY MAKER!! CHAOSSCYTHE!! SLICE!!!! RAHHHHHHHH!! SAID THE SWAMP MONSTERS! SWAMP MONSTERS DELETED!! SUPER MEPHILES YOUR NEXT!! Said GIGA-XISBASS! Bring it on!! Said SUPER MEPHILES!! WHITE TIGER THUNDERBALL!! SAID SILVER!! ARGH!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES! SHOGUN POWERSWORD!! SAID JET!! ARGH!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!! DOUBLE-PUNCH DIVEBOMB!! SAID NEO METAL SONIC!! ARGH!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES! DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!! SAID THE DRAGONZORD! **

**(THE DRAGONZORD eyes light up and start shooting finger missiles at SUPER MEPHILES) PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH!! Boom! Boom!! Boom!! Boom!! Boom! Boom!!! Boom!! ARGH!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES! DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM!! SCREEEEEECH!! SAID THE DRAGONZORD!! WHIRRRRRRRRRL (THE DRAGONZORD TAIL SPINS AND HITS SUPER MEPHILES) ARGH!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES! **

**THUNDER SABER!!! SAID SONIC AND FRIENDS!! (THE MEGA THUNDERZORD EYES LIGHT UP AND THE THUNDER SABER GETS ELECTRICALY CHARGED) (THE THUNDER SABER SLASHES SUPER MEPHILES THREE TIMES) ARGH!!!!!!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!! CYBEAST THUNDER SABER!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! ( THE SUPERCYBEASTMEGAZORD SLASHES SUPER MEPHILES 3 TIMES) ARGH!!!!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES! SUPER MEPHILES YOU LOSE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! STARFORCEBIGBANG!!! ATOMIC BLAZER!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! BOOM BOOM BOOOOOM!! **

**How could i have been Boom Boom Boom deleted by you so easily? Boom Boom BOOOOOOOM!!! SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!! RAH!! ANOTHER DAY GIGA-XISBASS!!!! SAID TIMEMAN!! CHAOS CONTROL!!! SAID TIMEMAN!!! I'LL BE WAITING TIMEMAN!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! Well now that that's over with who wants some cookies and iced tea? asked GIGA-XISBASS!!**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**WELL THAT WAS AN INTENSE CHAPTER HUH? AS ALWAYS IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS LET ME KNOW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


	10. CHAPTER 10 4000 YEARS PAST! THE HISTORY

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER:GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS- Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR-Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, RAEM-SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS- , JINX-Glen Murakami, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS-Hironobu Sakaguchi, DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS-Butch Hartman, DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS-Tsugumi Ohba, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki

**CHAPTER 10 4000 YEARS PAST!!! THE HISTORY OF IX!! THE WAR OF THE TRIBES!!!**

**HI GIGA-XISBASS HERE!! TIME TO TELL YOU GUYS THE CHAOS THAT HAPPENED 4000 YEARS AGO IN THE SONIC WORLD!! OK HERE WE GO!! LONG AGO IN THE DISTANT PAST A GREAT WAR WAS FOUGHT BETWEEN the TWO TRIBES THE KNUCKLES TRIBE AND THE NOCTURNUS TRIBE!! THE LEADER OF THE KNUCKLES TRIBE PACHACAMAC AND THE LEADER OF THE NOCTURNUS TRIBE IX WERE THE ONES WHO STATED THIS GREAT WAR! **

**TO DEFEAT THEIR ENEMIES CHIEF PACHACAMAC SOUGHT TO TAKE THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS WHICH CHAOS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION PROTECTED! TIKAL TRIED TO STOP HER FATHER BUT FAILED! THE CHAO WERE KILLED AND THE EMERALDS TAKEN! BUT THEN CHAOS APPEARED AND TURNED INTO PERFECT CHAOS AND DESTROYED THE KNUCKLES TRIBE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF TIKAL WHO WAS HIS BEST AND ONLY FRIEND! IT'S BELIEVED THAT CHAOS AND TIKAL ARE AN ITEM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! **

**TIKAL SEALED HERSELF AND CHAOS INTO THE MASTER EMERALD AND THINGS CALMED DOWN UNTIL 4000 YEARS LATER… THE NOCTURNUS TRIBE FLORISHED WITH THE KNUCKLES TRIBE DISAPPEARING! THE KNUCKLES TRIBE WERE PUNISHED FOR THEIR GREED! THE NOCTURNUS, FOR THEIR SUCCESS! THE MYSTERIOUS GOD ARGUS SENT THE NOCTURNUS TRIBE AND OTHER TRIBES FROM OTHER WORLDS THAT WERE DEEMED DANGEROUS TO THE TWILIGHT CAGE! IX PLOTTED TO CONQUER THE WORLD DESPITE THIS SETBACK! THIS ENTIRE EVENT WAS CALLED THE ARGUS EVENT!!**

**AFTER PERFECT CHAOS, FINALHAZARD, METAL OVERLORD, DEVIL DOOM, SOLARIS, AND ERAZOR DJINN WERE DEFEATED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TOOK A WELL DESERVED VACATION! WHEN HE RETURNED KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA WAS CAPTURED BY THE NOCTURNUS TRIBE AND THE CHAOS EMERALDS TAKEN! SONIC AND FRIENDS WITH THE UNEXPECTED HELP OF DR. EGGMAN MANAGE TO GET TO ANGEL ISLAND WHERE IMPERATOR IX WAS WAITING! DESPITE BEATING IX, SONIC WAS UNABLE TO STOP IX FROM JACKING THE MASTER EMERALD AND SENDING ANGEL ISLAND TO THE OCEAN!! **

**WITH EGGMAN'S HELP THEY WHERE ABLE TO GET TO THE TWILIGHT CAGE AND CONFRONT IX!! THE DEFEATED IX AND LEFT THE TWILIGHT CAGE ONLY TO DISCOVER THAT THEY HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE YEARS WHEN THEY HAVE BEEN IN THE TWILIGHT CAGE FOR ONLY A FEW HOURS!! EGGMAN HAS TAKEN OVER AND THE FUTURE LOOKS GRIM!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? AND THUS ENDS THE STORY!! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!! GIGA-XISBASS OUT!!**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**WELL THAT WAS EASY!! THIS IS BASICLY A HORT SUMMARY OF THE GREAT WAR THAT TOOK PLACE 4000 YEARS AGO AND IX'S ATTACK WHEN SONIC AND FRIENDS HAD TO STOP HIM!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY ERRORS!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


	11. CHAPTER 11 IX'S EVIL! VENGENCE OF A TYRA

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS AND THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

**DISCLAIMER**: GRIM JR.-BLEEDMAN & DEADDOLL00, HER-BLEEDMAN, KING OF THORN CHARACTERS- Yuji Iwahara, SONIC & NIGHTS CHARACTERS-SEGA, MARIO CHARACTERS-NINTENDO, PUMPKINHEAD-Tom Woodruff Jr. I THINK, CYBER MECHA SONIC-LgdVegetto, DIGIMON CHARACTERS-Akiyoshi Hongo, EVIL THING-RL STINE, SWAMP MONSTERS-TOEI COMPANY AND RL STINE, (SWAMP MONSTERS FROM BOTH GOOSEBUMPS AND TURBO A POWER RANGERS MOVIE ARE IN THIS STORY) PUMPKINATOR, danny phantom CHARACTERS -Butch Hartman, 3 HEADED DINOGON-BLEEDMAN, FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS & RAEM-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, GYAOS-MASAO YAGI, PPG CHARACTERS-Craig McCracken, JINX-Glen Murakami, POKEMON CHARACTERS-Satoshi Tajiri , SPYRO CHARACTERS-INSOMNIAC GAMES, PRISM JUSTICE AND ANY OTHER Disgaea REFERENCE-Nippon Ichi, POWER RANGERS AND ANY OTHER SUPER SENTAI REFERENCE-TOEI COMPANY, STRAIT JACKET REFERENCE-Ichirō Sakaki, IKE-Shouzou Kaga EAGLE BOMBER-HUDSON SOFT ZATCH BELL CHARACTERS AND REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku

**CHAPTER 11 IX'S EVIL! VENGENCE OF A TYRANT! A CAMEO FROM IKE! BATTLE THROUGH THE GATES AND DARK NIGHTMARE PLATOON!**

9 MONTHS LATER IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN… ! COSMO'S AND TAILS'S CHILD ROSEWINGS IS BORNED. I'M SO HAPPY! SAID

COSMO. ME TOO! SAID TAILS. CONGRATULATIONS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! YEAH! SAID HERO MEPHILE WHO APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE SUDDENLY. HMM… YOU SEEM TO BE AN ALT.

VERSION OF MEPHILES THE DARK. SAID GIGA-XISBASS! I SENSE NO EVIL FROM YOU. SAID GIGA-XISBASS! YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT. SAID HERO MEPHILES! I'D LIKE TO JOIN YOUR

TEAM! SAID HERO MEPHILES! OK YOUR IN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! SO NOW THAT WE'VE GOT A NEW HERO ON OUR TEAM WE NEED TO THINK OF A NEW PLAN TO STOP TIMEMAN ONCE AND

FOR ALL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! MASTER BASS I HAVE ONE! SAID JACKLE THE NIGHTMAREN! WHAT IS IT JACKLE? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS! I SAY WE ATTACK TIMEMAN AT HIS CASTLE! SAID

JACKLE! HMM… ATTACK TIMEMAN AT HIS CASTLE HUH? THAT'S A GREAT IDEA JACKLE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! I KNOW

SOMEONE WHO DOES! SAID JACKLE!

HEY AUTHOR GUY CAN YOU PLEASE TELL USE WHERE TIMEMAN'S CASTLE IS? ASKED JACKLE! TIMEMAN'S CASTLE RESIDES IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT'S NEEDED TO

BREAK INTO IT YET! SEEK THE KNIGHTMARENS OF THE ROUNDTABLE! WIZEMAN'S NEWEST BREED OF NIGHTMARENS CALLED THE KNIGHTMARENS! EVIL KNIGHTS WHO ARE LEVEL 0 AND

ARE EXTREMELY POWERFUL! THEY WON'T APPEAR YET FOR THEY ARE IN THE SEQUEL TO THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! THE TERRA WAR AND KNIGHTMAREN INVASION! I SEE! SAID

JACKLE! SO WHO'S THE LEADER OF THIS NEW THREAT YET TO COME? THE EVIL KNIGHTMAREN KNIGHTS! A DARKER AND EVILER DRAGON VERSION OF NIGHTS! THE KNIGHTMARENS ARE

STRONGER EVILER MORE MONSTEROUS VERSIONS OF ALL THE NIGHTMARENS CREATED BY WIZEMAN THE WICKED! GIGA-XISBASS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ORIGINALLY CREATED THEM.

WIZEMAN STOLE THE DESIGNS AND CORRUPTED THEM. YOU MUST PURIFY THE KNIGHTMAREN OF THE ROUNDTABLE BEFORE YOU CAN FINISH TIMEMAN ONCE AND FOR ALL. STARKNIGHT

IS THE KNIGHTMAREN WHO ISN'T CORRUPTED. PLAY YOUR PART AND HIDE THE DESIGN FOR HIM IN YOUR NIGHTOPIA SO WHEN THE TIME COMES YOU CAN STOP THE OTHER

KNIGHTMARENS. IN ADDITION TO THE KNIGHTMAREN WIZEMAN HAS NEWER ORIGINAL CREATIONS! FOR NOW YOU MUST FIGHT IX THE ECHIDNA! HE'S NOT DEFEATED YET! HE'S

RECOVERING FROM THE LAST ATTACK ON YOU GUYS! YOU MUST FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON FOR EVERLASTING PEACE! THE AUTHOR HAS SPOKEN! OK…THAT WAS WEIRD… SAID JACKLE. SO

KNIGHTMARENS HUH? WELL THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING MORE INTERESTING BY THE MINUTE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! WELL THE ONLY THING TO DO NOW IS TAKE THE FIGHT TO IX! TO THE

TWILIGHT CAGE! RIGHT MASTER BASS! SAID JACKLE! LETS GO! CHAOS CONTROL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! PSH!

IN THE TWILIGHT CAGE… PSH! IX I'M COMING FOR YOU SO YOU BETTER BE READY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! ON THE NOCTURNUS PLANET… SO GIGA-XISBASS IS HERE HUH? SAID IX! FINE

THEN! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! THIS SHALL BE YOUR END THIS TIME! SAID IX! SHADE MAY HAVE REBELLED BUT THE REST OF THE NOCTURNUS IS WITH ME 100%!

BLEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH! PLUS WITH YOU I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! IT IS A PLEASURE TO WORK WITH YOU TO DESTROY THAT FILTHY RAT SONIC! SAID

ERAZOR DJINN. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! SONIC MAY HAVE SEALED ME BACK IN MY LAMP BUT NOW I'VE FREE TO TAKE MY REVENGE AGAINST THE FILTHY RODENT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I SHALL CARVE EACH AND EVERY WORLD RING FROM SONIC AND THEN SACRIFICE HIM FOR THE ULTIMATE POWER! HAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS GIGA-

XISBASS DEAD! SAID SKULLPARADE. I SHALL SKEWER HIM TIL HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! SONIC AND SHADOW WILL DIE WHEN I HAVE MY REVENGE ON THEM! SAID NAZO. THEY

THOUGHT THEY'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME WELL HISTORY HAS A WAY OF REPEATING ITSELF! HAHAHAHAHA! TAILS I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU! SAID NAZO! I SHALL SLICE SONIC AND

GIGA-XISBASS TO PIECES! SAID SWORDMAN! AS WILL I! SAID SWORDSTRIKE! HEHEHEHEHEHEH. GIGA-XISBASS SHALL FALL THIS TIME! SAID ZERO. I SHALL SHOW HIM THE TRUE

POWER OF MOLTENDRAGOON AS WILL I! SAID DRAGOON. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAA! AS WILL I! SAID RAEM. HE MAY HAVE DESTROYED ME IN THE 8TH CHAPTER BUT I'M BACK! AND

THIS TIME…..**HE DIES!** SAID RAEM. WELL THEN LETS PREPARE OURSELFS FOR GIGA-XISBASS'S IMMINATE ARRIVE! FOR WE ARE THE THE DARK NIGHTMARE PLATOON! SAID IX. NAZO YOU

SHALL MEET UP WITH GIGA-XISBASS WHEN HE FIRST APPEARS ON THIS PLANET! SWORDMAN AND SWORDSTRIKE YOU SHALL GUARD THE FIRST GATE! SKULLPARADE! YOU GUARD THE

SECOND GATE! ERAZOR DJINN! THE THIRD GATE! MEPHILES THE DARK! THE FOURTH GATE! AKUMO THE FIFTH GATE! AND ZERO & DRAGOON THE SIXTH GATE! RAEM YOU GUARD THE

SEVENTH AND LAST GATE! SAID IX! HAHAAHAHAHAHA! NOW **GO!** SHOUTED IX!

MEANWHILE ON THE SURFACE OF NOCTURNUS… SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER, NIGHTS, REALA, IKE, AND NEO I NEED YOU GUYS IN THE TWILIGHT CAGE NOW! NOCTURNUS PLANET STAT! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAHAAHAAA! YOU'RE HERE ALREADY GIGA-XISBASS? SAID NAZO. NAZO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YES IT IS ME NAZO THE HEDGEHOG! NOW YOU DIE! CHARGE!

SAID NAZO. NAZO YOUR GOING DOWN! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRL! HAHAHHAHAHAHAA! TIME TO DIE GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE! SAID NAZO. CHAOS PUNCH!

*CHARGES POWER THEN PUNCHES* OH YEAH! TRY THIS! GILGAMESH MEGATON! *SUPERCHARGES POWER THEN UNLEASES A EXTREMELY POWEFUL PUNCH*

**!**

! SAID NAZO AS HE IS SENT FLYING INTO 10 STATUES AND CANCELING NAZO'S ATTACK. NICE ATTACK BUT YOU NEED TO DO BETTER

THAN THAT TO BEAT ME! SAID NAZO. THERE'S A REASON IX SENT ME TO MEET YOU! SAID NAZO. NOW WE FIGHT! HAHAHAHAAAA! CHAOS SPEAR BARRAGE! SAID NAZO AS HE THROWS

15 CHAOS SPEARS AN JACKLE. HA I SHALL MEET YOUR CHAOS SPEAR BARRAGE AND RAISE YOU MY TAROT CARD BARRAGE! SAID JACKLE AS HE THROWS 20 TAROT CARDS AT NAZO.

ARGH! SAID NAZO! HE ANNOYING BUGGER DIE! RAHHHHHHHHH! PSHHHHHHHHHHH! SUPERNAZO! JACKLE LETS TAKE EM DOWN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! RIGHT MASTER BASS! SAID

JACKLE! ***OPEN YOUR HEART PLAYS*** FEEL THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS NAZO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE CHAOS EMERALDS APPEAR AND TRANSFORMS GIGA-XISBASS AND

JACKLE INTO THEIR SUPER FORMS! SUPERGIGA-XISBASS! SUPERJACKLE! BRING IT ON! SAID SUPERNAZO! CHAOS COSMOS! *NAZO CHARGES ENERGY AND BLAZES GIGA-XISBASS

WITH COSMIC ENERGY* ! AHHHHH! TAKE THIS SUPERNAZO! PEGASUSMAGIC GX BATTLECARD PREDATION! *PEGASUSMAGIC

APPEARS AND MAGICIAN FREEZES SUPERNAZO* KCH! AHHH! SAID NAZO AS HE'S FROZEN BY THE ATTACK! ROGUEBREAK BATTLECARD PREDATION! *ROGUE APPEARS AND DOUBLE

SMASHES SUPERNAZO WITH HIS SWORDS* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID NAZO AS HE TAKES DOUBLE DAMAGE FROM THE ATTACK! DIE YOU BUGGER! CHAOS BLAST! *SUPERNAZO

CHARGES ENERGY AND BLOWS IT UP* **!** GAHHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME

GIGA-XISBASS! I'M TOO STRONG FOR YOU! SAID SUPERNAZO! THAT'S REMAINS TO BE SEEN FISHFACE! FISHFACE HOW DARE YOU! DIE! SAID SUPERNAZO! HAHAHA! ! SAID

SUPERGIGA-XISBASS. ! SAID SUPERJACKLE. ! WHO… SAID SUPERNAZO. I AM THE BLUE FALCON OF THE CRUSH BOMBERS! THEY CALL ME THE EAGLE BOMBER! IF YOU DON'T FEAR

THESE WINGS OF WHITE SILVER THEN COME FIGHT WITH ME! EAGLE BOMB DROPPER! *THROWS BOMBS ON SUPERNAZO* **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM **

**BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM!**

! SAID SUPERNAZO! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! SAID

SUPERNAZO! I TOLD YOU! I'M THE EAGLE BOMBER! NOW FACE MY POWER VILLAIN! EAGLE COMET! HA! *ROCKETS TO SUPERNAZO HURTING HIM* AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUDGE WAS

THAT! SAID SUPERNAZO! THAT WAS MY EAGLE COMET! SERIOUSLY DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM NAZO? ASKED EAGLE BOMBER! NO IT'S JUST HAPPENING ALL TOO FAST! SAID

SUPERNAZO! AND IT'S SUPERNAZO! *SUPERJACKLE SOARS TO SUPERGIGA-XISBASS* UM SHOULDN'T WE HELP MASTER BASS? ASKED SUPER JACKLE. WE COULD BUT THIS IS JUST TO

GOOD TO PASS UP. I MEAN SUPERNAZO'S GETTING HIS SUPERBUTT KICKED BY SOMEONE WHO'S NOT EVEN IN SUPERFORM YET! SAID SUPERGIGA-XISBASS! ARGHH! WHAT IS THIS GUY

MADE OF! SAID SUPERNAZO! CHAOS SPEAR BARRAGE! *THROWS 10 CHAOS SPEARS* EAGLE COMET! *ROCKETS TO SUPERNAZO HURTING HIM AND DESTROYING THE CHAOS SPEARS*

ARGHH! *ROCKETS ALL OVER THE PLACE BEFORE GRABBING SUPERNAZO* PILEDRIVER! *ROCKETS SUPERNAZO INTO THE AIR BEFORE DOING A HEADBASH SLAMMING SUPERNAZO INTO

THE GROUND* ! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU GUYS! AHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE INVINCIBLE! SAID SUPER NAZO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **BOOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM** I'LL BE **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM** BAAAAACK! **BOOOM** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** SUPERNAZO DELETED! WELL THAT'S TAKES CARE OF NAZO. SAID EAGLE BOMBER. SO you're the ULTIMATE HERO I'VE BEEN HEARING

ABOUT HUH? SAID EAGLE BOMBER. YEAH I AM. THE CRUSH BOMBERS YOU SAID YOU WERE A MEMBER OF. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH. WE WISH TO JOIN YOUR TEAM. SAID EAGLE

BOMBER. WELCOME TO THE TEAM THEN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! *EAGLE BOMBER JOINED THE TEAM!* NOW LETS GO BOMB THOSE VILLAINS HARD! SAID EAGLE BOMBER! RIGHT! JACKLE

READY? YEAH MASTER BASS! HEY DON'T FORGET US! SAID SONIC, SHADOW, SILVER, NIGHTS, REALA, IKE, AND NEO! GUYS YOU'RE HERE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! YEAH WHAT DID WE

MISS? ASKED SONIC. JUST NAZO GETTING HIS SUPERBUTT KICKED BY EAGLE BOMBER HERE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. GREETINGS I'M THE BLUE FALCON OF THE CRUSH BOMBERS. THE EAGLE

BOMBER. I'M THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM. NOW LETS GO! SAID EAGLE BOMBER!

MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE… RAHHH! **BOOOM!** HOW COULD NAZO LOSE! SAID IX! *IX IS LOOKING AT A MONITOR WITH HIS TEAMS FACES ON THE* NAZO SWORDMAN,

SWORDSTRIKE YOUR UP! DESTROY THEM! SAID IX. DON'T YOU WORRY IX. I'LL CARVE GIGA-XISBASS AND HIS FRIENDS UP WITH MY SWORDS! SAID SWORDMAN! AS WILL I! SAID

SWORDSTRIKE! GOOD NOW GO DESTROY THE HEROES! SAID IX! NOCTURNUS GATE ONE… SO WE GOT TO GO THROUGH THE GATES TO PROCEED HUH? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YES THAT IS

CORRECT. SAID DEXTER. OK LETS GO! STOP! YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER! SAID SWORDMAN! WE SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN WITH OUR SWORDS! BRING IT ON! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS! NEO NOW! RIGHT MASTER BASS! METALOVERLORD! RAHHHHHHHHH! S**!** METALOVERLORD! OH FUDGE! SAID

SWORDMAN! I HAVE A FEELING WE'RE ABOUT TO BE DELETED BEFORE THE FIGHT EVEN BEGINS! ECLIPSE CANNON FIRE! *FIRES THE ECLIPSE CANNON FROM HIS MOUTH*

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHHH! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOOM!** I'M DELETED ALREADY! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** SWORDMAN DELETED! UH OH! I'D BETTER GET SOME DISTANCE NOW! SAID SWORDSTRIKE! NOT HAPPENING! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!

HEROSWORD BATTLECARD PREDATION! *GIGA-XIS HEAD TURNS INTO THE HEROSWORD* HYAH! SLASH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID SWORDSTRIKE! YOU BETTER RUN NOW

SWORDSTRIKE CAUSE I'M COMING AT YOU WITH FULL FORCE! HYAH! ! RUNS AWAY! YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! ATTACK! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS! OH FUDGE I'M FUDGED NOW! GAH! HEHEHEH! EAT DOUBLE SHADOWRIFLE PUNK! SAID SHADOW! OH FUDGE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *SHADOW GOES TRIGGER HAPPY ON

SWORDSTRIKE* AHHHHH! AHH! AAH! NOT COOL! YOUR GUNNING ME DOWN MAN! SAID SWORDSTRIKE! HAHAHAHA! THAT COMING FROM A SWORD HAPPY VILLAIN? SAID SHADOW!

CHAOS BLAST! *CHARGES ENERGY AND BLOWS IT UP* **!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID SWORDSTRIKE! THIS IS THE END

OF THE LINE FOR YOU SWORDSTRIKE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! FINAL BLAST! FINAL DESTINATION! *CHARGES ENERGYS AND GOES MECHA SONIC ON SWORDSTRIKE* OH FUDGE! SAID

SWORDSTRIKE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! **!** THIS CAN'T BE! I'M SUPPOSE TO WIN NOT YOU! SAID SWORDSTRIKE!

AHHHHHHH! *FALLS DOWN AND BLOWS UP POWER RANGERS AND BOMBERMAN STYLE* **!** SWORDSTRIKE DELETED! RUMBLE

RUMBLE! *GATE OPENS* LETS GO! TO THE 2ND GATE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!

DARN IT! SAID IX! SWORDMAN AND SWORDSTRIKE BOTH LOST! *SCREEN SHOWS TEAM FACES* NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE DESTROY THEM!

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! WITH PLEASURE! I SHALL SKEWER HIM TIL HE'S DEAD DEAD DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NOW I'M OFF TO SEE GIGA-XISBASS'S DEATH! SAID

SKULLPARADE!

AT THE 2ND GATE… LETS GO GUYS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NOT SO FAST HERO! SAID SKULLPARADE. AND YOU ARE? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. SKULLPARADE'S THE NAME AND KILLING YOU'S

THE GAME! NOW WE FIGHT! BRING IT ON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRL! YOU'RE TO BE DELETED GIGA-XISBASS! SAID SKULLPARADE! YOU WON'T LIVE

TO SEE MASTER TIMEMAN'S NEW ALLIES! SAID SKULLPARADE! WHAT NEW ALLIES! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! YES. I'M SURE YOU HEARD OF ONE OF THEM. ZOFIS? BLACK OR DARK BLACK

NOTE? DEMOLT? SAID SKULLPARADE. THOSE ARE ALL… SAID GIGA-XISBASS. EVIL MAMODO YES. NOT THAT YOU WILL MAKE IT TO FIGHT THEM HEHEHEH. SAID SKULLPARADE. THAT

REMAINS TO BE SEE PUNK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! GUYS LETS ROCK! CHAOS BLAST! SAID SHADOW! **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** AHHHHHHHHH! DARKNITRO! SAID SKULLPARADE!

*SKULLPARADE BLASTS A LASER OF NITRO AT JACKLE* TAROT CARD BARRAGE! * JACKLE DODGES AND THROWS HIS SIGNATURE TAROT CARDS AT SKULLPARADE* AHHHHHHHHHHH!

SAID SKULLPARADE! SKEWER MANIA! *SKEWERS GIGA-XISBASS & FRIENDS WITH SPEARS* GAHHHHHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS TAKNG DAMAGE. **IKE NOW!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS

HE HEALS HIS WOUNDS. TIME TO END THIS! SAID IKE! MASTER SLASHER! *CHARGES SWORD UP AND UNLEASES HECK ON SKULLPARADE* HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT

SWORD! WAIT NO NOT THAT! AHHHHHHHHHH! *SCENE CENSORED FOR MASSIVE SLASHING AND PAIN AND AGONY* SKULLPARADE YOU LOSE. SAID IKE. NO I'VE LOST. MY FIRST

APPEARANCE AND I AM KILLED! NOT COOL! **BOOOM BOOM BOOM ****BOOOM BOOM BOOOM !** SKULLPARADE DELETED!

DARN YOU GIGA-XISBASS! SAID IX! SKULLPARADE'S BEEN DELETED! *SCREEN SHOWS TEAM FACES* NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR DJINN STOP THEM! WITH

PLEASURE IX! SONIC WATCH YOURSELF! I'M COMING FOR YOU! SAID ERAZOR DJINN!

AT THE 3RD GATE… SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED FILTHY RATS! SAID ERAZOR DJINN! YOU! BUT YOU WERE TRAPPED IN YOUR LAMP BY SONIC! SAID GIGA-XIXBASS! ERAZOR DJINN! SAID

SONIC! SONIC WE MEET AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE! SAID ERAZOR DJINN! BRING IT ERAZOR! SAID SONIC. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO FINISH THINGS WITH YOU FOR A LONG

TIME! SAID SONIC. YOU FILTHY RAT! I'LL SILENCE YOU PERMANATELY AND TAKE THE 7 WORLD RINGS FROM YOU! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ***IT ****HAS COME TO THIS **

**PLAYS*** ***EVERY SINGLE DROP OF ALL YOU GOT, EVERY SINGLE DROP OF ALL YOU GOT, EVERY SINGLE BIT OF ALL YOU HAVE, EVERY SINGLE BIT OF ALL ****YOU HAVE.***

CHAOS BLAST! SAID SHADOW. *CHAOS ENERGY BUILDS UP AND EXPLODES* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** ARGH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. YOU FILTHY RAT YOU'LL DIE AFTER

SONIC! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. DON'T COMPARE ME TO FAKER ERAZOR. SAID SHADOW WITH HIS FAKER ATTITUDE. DARK RAZOR SLASH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. *SLASHES 5 TIMES WITH

RAZOR SWORD* CHAOS SHIELD! SAID SHADOW. *SHIELD OF CHAOS ENERGY PROTECTS SHADOW* CHAOS SPEAR! SAID SHADOW. *SHOOTS 10 CHAOS SPEARS AT ERAZOR* ARGH!

SPINDASH! SAID SONIC! *SMASHES INTO ERAZOR DJINN DEALING MODERATE DAMAGE* ARGH! YOU FILTHY RAT! PREPARE TO DIE! RAZOR SMASH! *SMASHES RAZOR SWORD DOWN

LIKE IN THE GAME* TOO SLOW ERAZOR! SAID SONIC WHO AVOIDS IT WITH EASE. ***IT HAS COME TO THIS, IT HAS COME TO THIS, NO OTHER WAY, NO OTHER ****WAY, EVERY SINGLE **

**DROP OF ALL YOU GOT, EVERY SINGLE DROP OF ALL YOU GOT, EVERY SINGLE BIT OF ALL YOU HAVE, EVERY SINGLE BIT OF ALL YOU HAVE, MAKES THE ****ONLY SENSE AS ALL **

**AWAITS TO STEP IN HOPE KICK TIME AWAY IF THIS IS WHAT TAKES TO BE IN STOPPING THIS ANOMALY CURING EVERY DESTINY INTO WHAT IT HAS TO ****BE* **GILGAMESH

MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE UNLEASES HIS SIGNITURE MOVE. *PUNCHES ERAZOR DJINN EXTREMELY HARD DEALING MASSIVE DAMAGE* ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! SAID ERAZOR

DJINN. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! ***JUST THIS ONCE IT'S ALL I HAVE TO BE, ****TURN ME TO STONE IF IT CAN'T BE DONE IF WRONG STARTS ****WALKING WE ALL ****COME RUNNING THERE **

**SHOULDN'T BE A FIGHT THAT IS ALL IN VAIN. SO ****SHOW ME A FIGHT THAT'S ALL IN VAIN! IT HAS COME TO THIS, IT HAS COME TO ****THIS.*** TAKE THIS! SILVER DREAM! SAID

SILVER. *SILVER BLAST ERAZOR DJINN WITH A SILVER DUST ATTACK* TWIN DRILLDASH! SAID NIGHTS AND REALA AS THEY DRILLDASH ERAZOR DJINN. HERO SLASHER! SAID IKE AS HE

SLASHES ERAZOR DJINN. METAL BLASTER! SAID NEO METAL SONIC AS HE BLASTS ERAZOR WITH HIS HAND. ! SAID ERAZOR DJINN.

YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THAT! I THINK NOT! SAID EAGLE BOMBER. EAGLE COMET! *ROCKETS THROUGH ERAZOR DJINN* ARGH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. JUST HOW MANY OF YOU ARE

THERE! SAID ERAZOR DJINN! INFINITE NUMBER OF US ERAZOR! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! NOW IKE FINISH HIM OFF! RIGHT MASTER BASS! MASTER SLASHER! * CHARGES SWORD UP AND

UNLEASES HECK ON ERAZOR DJINN* HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SWORD! WAIT NO NOT THAT! AHHHHHHHHHH! *SCENE CENSORED FOR MASSIVE SLASHING AND PAIN AND

AGONY* ERAZOR DJINN YOU LOSE. SAID IKE. NO NOT YET! I WON'T LOSE THIS EASILY! ***IT HAS COME TO ****THIS ENDS***

THE 7 SEVEN RINGS THAT BIND THE PAGES OF THIS STORY TOGETHER! TO ATTAIN THAT POWER THE LIFE OF THE COLLECTOR MUST BE OFFERED UP IN SACRIFICE. I OFFER UP YOUR LIFE

BLUE HEDGEHOG! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. FIRE RAZOR! *AIMS FIRE RAZOR AT SONIC AND FIRES* *SHAHRA JUMPS IN THE WAY AND DIES….AGAIN* SHAHRA NO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!

MASTER BASS AND MASTER SONIC. DID I KEEP MY PROMISE? DID I CHANGE MY FATE? *SHAHRA DIES AND TURNS TO DUST?* THUS IS THE FATE OF THE GENIE OF THE RING. SAID ERAZOR

DJINN. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *THE 7 WORLD RINGS FUSE WITH ERAZOR DJINN* I AM ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. I AM THE ARABIAN NIGHTS! I WILL BE IT'S NEW CREATOR! I

WILL REMAKE THIS WORLD AND THIS REALITY IN MY OWN IMAGE! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. HE'S JUST SOME INCOMPLETE MONSTER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. IT'S SUPER TIME GUYS! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. *THE 7 WORLD RINGS INFUSE POWER WITH GIGA-XISBASS AND SONIC WHILE NEO TRANSFORMS INTO METALOVERLORD AND JACKLE BECOME SUPERJACKLE AND SHADOW

AND SILVER GO SUPERSHADOW AND SUPERSILVER WITH THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS* ***7 RINGS IN HAND PLAYS*** ***MAKE BELIEFS REBORN! MYTHS OF LONG AGO! ****QUESTION ALL **

**THAT'S KNOWN!*** I AM... THE CREATOR! THE STORIES OF THIS WORLD ARE...MINE! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. ***LEGENDS BLARED AND TORNED! MAKE BELIEFS ****REBORN! ****MYTHS **

**OF LONG AGO! QUESTION ALL THAT'S KNOWN! LEGENDS BLARED AND TORNED!*** IF THIS IS YOUR WORLD, THEN IT'S A WORLD WE DON'T WANT ANY PART OF! SAID

DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AND DARKSPINESONIC. HAHAHA! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. THEN DIE! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. ***NO SUCH THING AS FATE FOR THOSE WHO ****SPEED, **

**A PATH OUT OF TIME INSTEAD OF JUST LIVING IN, SO MANY THINGS ERASED BEFORE THEY BEGIN, HOPES ON DREAMS INSTEAD OF WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN. ****FORTUNE **

**FAITH LIKE WORDS in the SAND. FORTUNE SHINE WITH 7 IN HAND BACK TO BACK MAKE REAL OF ALL THAT IS. MAKE REAL OF ALL THAT IS.*** TWIN DRILLDASH! SAID NIGHTS

AND REALA AS THEY DRILL INTO ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT SUPPOSES TO HURT! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. I AM IMMORTAL! YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!

***SEVEN RINGS IN HAND, SPEED THROUGH NIGHTS WITH FEAR IN SAND, SEVEN RINGS IN HAND WONDERS ALL UNDER YOUR COMMAND, SEVEN RINGS IN ****HAND ****WILD WITH **

**JUST WHAT'S IN YOUR HAND, SEVEN RINGS IN HAND OUR OWN HEARTS CATCH FIRE NOW*** I AM THE CREATOR OF THIS WORLD AND YOU ARE NOTHING! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-

LAYLA. NO YOU'RE NOT! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS. THIS STORYBOOK WORLD IS THE CREATION OF ETHAN RICE! YOU ARE JUST A VILLAIN IN IT! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS.

***MAKE BELIEFS ****REBORN! MYTHS OF LONG AGO! QUESTION ALL THAT'S KNOWN! LEGENDS BLARED AND TORNED! ****NO SUCH THINGS AS AN ARROW FILLED WITH DREAMS***

HAHAHAHAAA! TIME TO DIE EITHER WAY! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. IT'LL TAKE A MIRACLE FOR YOU TO DODGE MY ATTACK! DARK NOVABLAST! *ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA CHARGES UP

ARABIAN NIGHTS AND GOES FRIEZA AND MECHA SONIC ON EVERYONE* EAT THIS SONIC AND FRIENDS! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *THROWS ARABIAN NIGHTS AT EVERYONE*

SPEEDBREAK! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AND DARKSPINESONIC. *SPEEDS RIGHT INTO ARABIAN NIGHTS AND FORCES IT BACK KICKING IT BEFORE SENDING IT RIGHT BACK AT ALF-

LAYLA-WA-LAYLA* HERE THIS IS FOR YOU! THIS HAS YOUR NAME ON IT! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AS DARK NOVABLAST IS SENT BACK AT ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. WHAT? NO! SAID

ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. AHHHH! * ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA HEART IS EXPOSED* GUYS THE HEART NOW! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS. *EVERYONE PUMMELS THE HEART THEN

POWERSLAMS IT WITH THEIR FIST* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA AS 3 OF HIS HOLES BLAST SMOKE OUT AND STOP* **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** RAHHHHHH! WHERE

ARE YOU GETTING THIS POWER FROM! ASKED ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA PUKED OFF. FROM OUR FRIENDS! SAID EVERYONE! RAHHH! TRY AVOIDING THIS! * ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA

THROWS 3 WHIRLPOOLS AT DARKSPINESONIC* EAGLE COMET! SAID EAGLE BOMBER AS HE BLASTS THROUGH THE WHIRLPOOLS. TAKE THIS! *DASHES TO ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA AND

GRABS HIM* PILEDRIVER! *FLYS UP WITH ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA AND PILEDRIVES HIS FACE INTO THE GROUND* AHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT

ME! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! EAT THIS! DARK NOVABLAST! *ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA CHARGES UP ARABIAN NIGHTS AND GOES FRIEZA AND MECHA SONIC ON EVERYONE* EAT THIS

SONIC AND FRIENDS! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *THROWS ARABIAN NIGHTS AT EVERYONE*SPEEDBREAK! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AND DARKSPINESONIC. *SPEEDS RIGHT INTO

ARABIAN NIGHTS AND FORCES IT BACK KICKING IT BEFORE SENDING IT RIGHT BACK AT ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA*HERE THIS IS FOR YOU! THIS HAS YOUR NAME ON IT! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-

XISBASS AS DARK NOVABLAST IS SENT BACK AT ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. AGAIN! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. AHHHH! * ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA HEART IS EXPOSED* GUYS THE HEART! SAID

DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS. *EVERYONE PUMMELS THE HEART THEN POWERSLAMS IT WITH THEIR FIST* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA AS 3 MORE OF HIS HOLES BLAST

SMOKE OUT AND STOP* **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** RAHHHHHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU GUYS POSSIBLY BE THIS POWERFUL! I'LL ANNIALATE YOU ALL! DARK SLASH!

SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. *SLASHES DOWN LIKE SWORD IN AN X SHAPE* SHIELDODON! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS. *A POWERFUL BARRIER SHIELD APPEARS AND SURROUNDS

DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS* BOM. ARGH! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. YOU DIE NOW! DARK NOVABLAST! *ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA CHARGES UP ARABIAN NIGHTS AND GOES

FRIEZA AND MECHA SONIC ON EVERYONE* EAT THIS SONIC AND FRIENDS! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *THROWS ARABIAN NIGHTS AT EVERYONE* SPEEDBREAK! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-

XISBASS AND DARKSPINESONIC. *SPEEDS RIGHT INTO ARABIAN NIGHTS AND FORCES IT BACK KICKING IT BEFORE SENDING IT RIGHT BACK AT ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA* HERE THIS IS FOR

YOU! THIS HAS YOUR NAME ON IT! SAID DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS AS DARK NOVABLAST IS SENT BACK AT ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. AGAIN! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA. AHHHH! * ALF-

LAYLA-WA-LAYLA HEART IS EXPOSED* GUYS LETS FINISH THIS! SAID DARKSPINE GIGA-XISBASS. *EVERYONE PUMMELS THE HEART THEN POWERSLAMS IT WITH THEIR FIST*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA AS THE LAST 2 HOLES BLAST SMOKE OUT AND STOP* **BOOM! BOOM!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE LOST!

**!** NEXT TIME TRY WRITING A BETTER STORY! SAID DARKSPINE GIGA-XISBASS AND DARKSPINE SONIC. ***7 RINGS IN HAND ENDS***

*ALF-LAYLA-WA-LAYLA TURNS BACK INTO ERAZOR DJINN* NOW ERAZOR DJINN THE GENIE OF THE LAMP'S SUPPOSE TO GRANT 3 WISHES RIGHT? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. I'LL NEVER GRANT

YOU A WISH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! WE HAVE YOUR LAMP! NOW FOR OUR FIRST WISH! BRING SHAHRA BACK TO LIFE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *ERAZOR

DJINN IS FORCED TO DO AS GIGA-XISBASS SAYS CAUSE OF HIS GENIE MAGIC* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. *SHAHRA COMES BACK TO LIFE THE SAME WAY SHE DID IN SONIC

AND THE SECRET RINGS* FOR MY SECOND WISH RETURN THE ARABIAN NIGHTS BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE SO PEOPLE CAN HAVE THEIR STORIES AGAIN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. *THE ARABIAN NIGHTS ARE REPAIRED* NOW FOR MY FINAL WISH! ERAZOR DJINN YOU SHALL LIVE OUT THE END OF TIME TRAPPED IN THIS LAMP

AS YOU DID IN DAYS OF OLD! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WHAT NO! SAID ERAZOR DJINN. I WON'T GO BACK! SHAHRA PLEASE STOP THEM! WE CAN START OVER I SWEAR IT! I SWEAR.

AHHHHHHHHHH! *ERAZOR IS BEING SUCKED INTO THE LAMP* CURSE YOU FILTHY RAT AND FREAK! *ERAZOR DJINN IS TRAPPED INTO THE LAMP AND SONIC AND GIGA-XISBASS SPEAK IN

RESPONSE TO THAT LAST STATEMENT ERAZOR DJINN MADE* WE TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT A RAT OR FREAK! I'M A HEDGEHOG! SAID SONIC. I'M A PHOENIXWOLF! AND A HYBRID! PLUS A

CYBEAST! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *THE 3RD GATE OPENS* LETS GO GUYS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

DARN IT! ERAZOR DJINN MANAGE TO BLOW IT AND GET TRAPPED IN HIS LAMP AGAIN! SAID IX. *SCREEN SHOWS TEAM FACES* NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR

DJINN MEPHILES THE DARK ANNAILATE GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS ONCE ALL FOR ALL! SAID IX. WITH PLEASURE. SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL SONIC AGAIN AND

MY ARCHENEMY SHADOW. NOW **GOOOOOO**! SAID IX.

AT THE 4TH GATE… LET GO TEAM ONWARD TO VICTORY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NO SO FAST! CHAOS LANCE! *MEPHILES THE DARK SHOOTS A LASER OF CHAOS ENERGY AT SONIC KILLING

HIM* PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGH! SAID SONIC AS HE DIES. THAT TAKES CARE OF SONIC AGAIN! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. MEPHILES THE DARK! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS. GUYS LETS TAKE HIM DOWN! ***HIS WORLD PLAYS*** PHOENIX DOWN! *GIGA-XISBASS REVIVES SONIC WITH A PHOENIX DOWN* SHINE! *SONIC IS REVIVED* ALRIGHT

WHO'S THE WISE GUY SHOOTING ME DOWN FROM BEHIND! SAID SONIC PUKED OFF THAT SOMEONE WOULD TRY SOMETHING SO UNDERHANDED. HIM. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE POINTS

TO MEPHILES THE DARK. YOU AGAIN! SAID SONIC. THAT'S RIGHT SONIC AND NOW YOU AND SHADOW WILL DIE! I AM THE TRUE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! MEPHILES THE DARK! SAID

MEPHILES. LIAR! SAID GIGA-XISBASS! THEIR'S ONLY ONE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM AS FAR AS WE'RE CONCERNED AND KNOW OF…SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! EITHER WAY YOU'LL DIE!

CHAOS BLAST! *MEPHILES UNLEASES A POWERFUL BLAST OF CHAOS ENERGY AT OUR HEROES WHO BLOCK IT WITH EASE* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** GIGANO

SHIELDODON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS A SHIELD APPEARS TO BLOCK THE ATTACK. BOM! EAT THIS! SHIN DIOGA GIGANOJA ZONIS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WHO THEN BLASTS MEPHILES

THE DARK WITH A SUPERHIGHPOWERED DARK ENERGY BLAST OF CHAOTIC PROPORTIONS. ! WHAT THE! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WHO THE BEEP! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. YOU'RE DEAD NOW GIGA-XISBASS! DARK CHAOS SPEAR! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK AS HE THROWS SPEARS AT GIGA-XISBASS. NO YOU'RE

THE DEAD ONE MEPHILES! SHIN DIOGA GIGANOJA RADOM! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *MEPHILES THE DARK IS HIT HARD WITH A POWERFUL WHIP OF DARK ENERGY DESTROYING THE CHAOS

SPEAR IN THE PROCESS* AHHHHHH! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. DIE! DARK CHAOS LANCE! SAID MEPHILES. *MEPHILES THE DARK SHOOTS A LASER OF CHAOS ENERGY AT GIGA-

XISBASS* PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REFLECT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *DARK CHAOS LANCE REFLECTS OFF OF GIGA-XISBASS AND BACK AT MEPHILES* WHAT MY ATTACK'S COMING

BACK AT ME! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT AND MORE GIGA-XISBASS! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. CHAOS SHADOW! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. *MEPHILES

THE DARK GOES FRIEZA AND MECHA SONIC ON GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS* HAHAHAHAHAH! TRY DODGING THIS HERO! HYAH! *THROWS CHAOS SHADOW AT GIGA-XISBASS AND

FRIENDS* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NICE MOVE MEPHILES BUT I'M NOT OUT YET. SAID GIGA-XISBASS WEAKEN A BIT. CURAGA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE HEALS HIMSELF. GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

*GIGA-XISBASS REARS BACK LIKE BOWSER FROM M&L BIS AND PUNCHES MEPHILES THE DARK EXTREMELY HARD SENDING HIM INT O50 PILLARS THAT SURROUND THE BATTLEFIELD FOR

MASSIVE DAMAGE* ! WHAT WAS THAT! ARGH! SUCH POWER! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. COOL! A NEW

MOVE LEARNED! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WHO LEVELS UP NOW. LEVEL UP! LEVEL 1000! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT MEPHILES THE DARK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. GILGAMESH SUPER! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. *GIGA-XISBASS BRINGS A BAZOOKA OUT AND STARTS GOING TRIGGER HAPPY ON MEPHILES THE DARK* WHAT A BAZOOKA NOW! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. **BOOM BOOM **

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM ****BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!** ARGH! WHERE IS THIS GUY GETTING HIS POWER FROM! THIS IS TOO MUCH! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. ANOTHER

NEW POWER! COOL! HOW MANY NEW ONES I WONDER? CHECKING NOW…5 NEW MOVES! SWEET! GILGAMESH HAMMERDOOM! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *GIGA-XISBASS BRINGS OUT A

GIANT HAMMER AND SMASHES MEPHILES THE DARK WITH ELEMENTAL FORCE* A HAMMER NOW! AH COME ON! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. ARGH! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. I CAN'T

TAKE MUCH MORE! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK! GILGAMESH ULTIMA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *GIGA-XISBASS BLASTS MEPHILES THE DARK WITH A TERRAPOWERED ULTIMA*

**HOLY**...WELL I'M FUDGED. SAID MEPHILES THE DARK AS A GALAXY SIZED METEOR HITS HIM* **!**

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS HE DEALING THIS MUCH DAMAGE TO ME! WONDERED MEPHILES THE DARK* IX'S LAIR…WELL THIS IS BAD. MEPHILES THE DARK IS A GONER AND

GIGA-XISBASS IS GETTING STRONGER. AND ON TOP OF THAT LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL (LOSE) HAS BEEN CANCELED! SAID IX. SOMEONE'S SO FIRED FOR THIS! SAID IX.

4TH GATE… YOU WON'T BEAT ME! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. GILGAMESH BAO ZAKARUGA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *GIGA-XISBASS SUMMONS ULTIMATE BAO ZAKARUGA AND SICS IT ON

MEPHILES THE DARK* **HOLY FUDGE!** SAID MEPHILES THE DARK AFTER SEEING THE SIZE OF THIS BAO ZAKERUGA. IT'S OFFICIAL I'M FUDGED! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK.

**!**

! **!** I'VE

LOST. SAID MEPHILES THE DARK BUT I'LL BE BACK. SAID MEPHILES THE DARK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** MEPHILES

THE DARK DELETED. NOW ONWARD TO THE 5TH GATE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

*SIGHS* IS THERE NO STOPPING THIS GUY? WONDERED IX. * SCREEN SHOWS TEAM FACES* NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR DJINN MEPHILES THE DARK

AKUMO DESTROY THEM WHILE I PREPARE FOR THEIR IMMINATE ARRIVAL. SAID IX. WITH PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSURE SAID AKUMO WITH HIS SNAKELIKE ACCENT. *AKUMO SLITHERS AWAY

TO THE 5TH GATE*

AT THE 5TH GATE… HERE WE ARE GUYS, THE 5TH GATE. BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING FROM HERE ON OUT IT'S GONNA BE A TOUGH FIGHT TO IX! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HOW PERCEPTIVE

YOU ARE GIGA-XISBASSSSSSSSS. SAID AKUMO WITH THAT SNAKEY ACCENT OF HIS. AKUMO BUT WE DESTROYED YOU IN THE 2ND CHAPTER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YESSSSSS YOU DID

GIGA-XISBASSSSSSSSSS. BUT! NOW I'M BACK FOR REVENGE! AKUMA MISSILE! *AKUMO FIRES A MISSILE AT GIGA-XISBASS* ARGH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE'S HIT BY THE MISSILE.

NOW IT'S TIME TO GROW! RAHHHHH! *AKUMO GROWS TO MEGAZORD SIZE* NOW COME FACE ME GIGA-XISBASSSSSS! SAID AKUMO. AN AKUMA MISSILE HUH WELL THAT'S nothing TO

ME. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE STANDS FROM THE MISSILE ATTACK. I'LL TAKE THAT AND THEN SOME. I NEED SUPERCYBEAST MEGAZORD POWER NOW! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I NEED NINJA

MEGAZORD POWER NOW! SAID JACKLE. *FALZER, GREGAR, GOSPEL, AND THE NINJAZORDS APPEAR AND COMBINE TO THEIR MEGAZORD FORMS* SUPERCYBEAST MEGAZORD POWER UP!

SUPERCYBEAST MEGAZORD BATTLE READY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NINJA MEGAZORD POWER UP! NINJA MEGAZORD BATTLE READY! SAID JACKLE. HAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! SSSSSSSSSO THIS

IS THE FABLED SSSSSSSSUPERCYBEASSSSSSSST MEGAZORD I'VE HEARD ABOUT. SAID AKUMO. AND THE NINJA MEGAZORD AS WELL. WELL TIME TO SSSSMASSSSSH THEM INTO A MILLION

PIECESSSS! CHARGE! SAID AKUMO. SUPERCYBEAST SABER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *THE POWERSWORD SUPERCYBEAST SABER APPEARS* DOUBLEKUCKLE PUNCH! SAID JACKLE.

HOWWWWWWL! **BOOOM!** RAAAAAAAAAH! **BOOM!** AHHHHHHH! SAID AKUMO. EAT THIS! AKUMA MISSILE! *FIRES 10 AKUMA MISSILES AT SUPERCYBEAST MEGAZORD*

GAHHHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. CYBEAST BLITZ! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *CHARGES UP ENERGY AND FIRES IT AT AKUMO* GAHHHHHHH! SAID AKUMO. DOUBLEKNUCKLEDIVEBOMB!

SAID JACKLE. **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** *THE NINJA FALCONZORD APPEARS AND THE NINJA MEGAZORD JUMPS IN THE AIR AND FLIES AS THE NINJA FALCONZORD COMBINES WITH IT AND

THEN WHILE THE ENERGY POWERS UP WHILE DIVEBOMBING AKUMO, DIVEBOMBS AKUMO WITH IT'S FISTS* WAIT WHAT! AHHHH! SAID AKUMO. HOWWWWWL! RAHHHHHHH!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!** AHHHH! SAID AKUMO. BZZZZZZZZT. BZZZZZZZZZT. *AKUMO SPARKS A BIT FROM THE ATTACK* YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SUPERCYBEAST SABER! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS AS HE SLASHES AKUMO WITH HIS POWERSWORD. ARRRRRGH! BZZZZT. BZZZZZZZZT. THISSSSS ISSS INSSSSSSANE! SAID AKUMO AS HE'S SLICED BY THE POWERSWORD.

TIME TO END THIS AKUMO! SUPERCYBEAST BLAZER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS ENERGY CHARGES UP IN THE SUPERCYBEAST MEGAZORD'S CORE BEFORE FIRING IT. I'MMA FIRIN MA

LAZAR! ! WAIT WHAT NO!

! **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM** HOW COULD **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** I HAVE BEEN **BOOM BOOM **

**BOOM** DELETED AGAIN? **BOOM BOOM** I'LL RETURN YOU KNOW **BOOM BOOM BOOM** AND WHEN I DO THAT'LL **BOOM BOOM BOOM** BE THE END OF **BOOM BOOM**

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! **! **AKUMO DELETED. NOW THAT AKUMO'S OUT OF THE WAY LETS

MOVE ON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

*NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR DJINN MEPHILES THE DARK AKUMO GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CAN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

SAID IX. ZERO GO AND DON'T FAIL ME! DESTROY THEM ALL! DON'T LET ANY OF THEM BUGGERS GET PAST YOU! SAID IX. HEHEHEHEHEHEH YOU CAN COUNT ME! WE SHALL CRUSH

THEM WITH THE FORCE OF A METEOR ME AND DRAGOON WILL. SAID ZERO. YES WE SHALL DESTROY THOSE BUGGERS CALLED HEROES THIS TIME! SAID DRAGOON. NOW

GOOOOOOOOOO! SAID IX.

….AT THE 6TH GATE….HEHEHEHEHEH GIGA-XISBASS WON'T GET PAST ME THAT'S FOR SURE. HEHEHEHEH. SAID ZERO. I MAY HAVE LOST IN THE 4TH CHAPTER BUT THIS TIME SHALL BE

DIFFERENT. SAID ZERO. I AGREE. THIS TIME GIGA-XISBASS SHALL BE ROASTED ALIVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SAID DRAGOON. GET READY MASTER ZERO. GIGA-XISBASS AND

FRIENDS ARE ARRIVING. SAID DRAGOON. THEN LET THE BATTLE END HIS LIFE STRAIGHT TO HELL ITSELF! SAID ZERO. EM WAVE CHANGE ZERO MAGNUS ON THE AIR!

MOLTENDRAGOON! TIME TO RUMBLE. HEHEHEHEHEHEH. …AT THE 5TH GATE… OK LETS GO. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE AND THE TEAM HEAD ON TO THE 6TH GATE. ! GUYS WAIT. SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. LOOK IT'S MOLTENDRAGOON! SAID JACKLE. SO HE'S HERE HUH? IT WOULD SEEM SO JACKLE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I SAY WE AMBUSH HIM. HE MUST BE EXPECTING US

BY NOW. SAID EAGLE BOMBER. I AGREE WITH EAGLE BOMBER. SAID IKE. THEN IT'S AGREED. WE AMBUSH HIM. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. LETS GO. *GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM MOVES ALONG

THE PLANET TO BEHIND MOLTENDRAGOON ON THE GATE* NOW. HYAH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. GILGAMESH HAMMER! *GIGA-XISBASS SMASHES MOLTENDRAGOON WITH HAMMER* WHAT

THE! AN AMBUSH! GAHHHHHH! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE'S HIT BY THE HAMMER. EAGLE COMET! SAID EAGLE BOMBER AS HE ROCKETS AT MOLTENDRAGOON. GAHHHHHHH!

TAROTGEDDON! SAID JACKLE AS HE THROWS TAROT CARDS AT MOLTENDRAGOON. AHHHHHHHHH! YOU BUGGERS! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. MOLTEN FLAME! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON.

*FIRE IS BLASTED AT GIGA-XISBASS & FRIENDS* GAHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS & JACKLE. HEHEHEHEH. DRAGOON BLITZ! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE DASHES AT GIGA-XISBASS AND

GOES SMBZ ON HIM* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE'S TAKING THE BLOWS. NICE M..MOVE MOLTENDRAGOON. BUT T..TRY THIS! GILGAMESH CANNON!

*GIGA-XISBASS BUSTS OUT A DEATHCANNON AND FIRES IT AT MOLTENDRAGOON* WINGSHIELD! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. *WINGS COVER THE BODY SHIELDING MOLTENDRAGOON FROM

THE BLAST AS HE'S SENT FLYING* HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! IT'S THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? SAID MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE IS UNFAZED BY THE ATTACK. MY TURN! MAGMA FLARE! SAID

MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE BREATHES INTENSE MAGMA ON GIGA-XISBASS* ! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE TAKES MASSIVE DAMAGE FROM

THE MAGMA. LAVA BLAST! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE PUNCHES GIGA-XISBASS WITH A LAVA FIST. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HUFF HUFF HUFF NICE MOVES MOLTENDRAGOON. I SEE

YOUR GETTING STRONGER. SAID GIGA-XISBASS BREATHING HARD AFTER THAT BARRAGE OF ATTACKS. CHAOS CONTROL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *WARPS BEHIND MOLTENDRAGOON AND

ATTACKS* BUT TRY THIS! CYBEAST KICK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE KICKS MOLTENDRAGOON HARD WITH HIS CYBEAST WEREWOLF LEGS. GRAAHHHH! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. GRR

YOUR REALLY BECOMING A PEST YOU BUGGER. HYDROPUMP! SAID GYARA THE FEMALE ANTHROMORPHIC GYARADOS. SOLARBEAM! SAID FLOWER THE FEMALE ANTHROMORPHIC

GARDEVOIR. GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. WHERE'D YOU GUYS COME FROM! EAT THIS! CRABARANG! SAID HER. FLAMING CAT! SAID BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, AND

BUTTERCUP. RAOOOOWWWW! FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS TOO! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. WE

WATCH YOU FIGHT THE OTHERS. YOU 6 WEREN'T THERE WHEN NAZO MET YOU AT THE ENTRANCE! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. YOU WERE WATCHING US! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WHAT ARE

YOU GUYS STALKERS OR SOMETHING! SAID JACKLE. ACTUALLY WE WERE. SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. ECTOBEAM! SAID DANNY PHANTOM! PSHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRAHHHHHHH! GREAT

NOW YOU'RE HERE! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON.

HOW IS IT YOUR EVEN HERE GUYS? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. WELL IT WAS SOMETHING OF A WORMHOLE/TELEPORTER THING THAT HAPPENED WHEN WE LEARNED WHAT IX WAS UP TO AND

WANTED TO HELP STOP HIM. SAID FLOWER. BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENED TO AMY ROSE IN THE THE QUITE DIFFERENT COMIC HAPPENED TO US. SAID GYARA. I SEE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

MAKES SENSE. CAN WE GET BACK TO THIS BATTLE! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON A LITTLE ANNOYED AT BEING IGNORED. … *GIGA-XISBASS STARES AT MOLTENDRAGOON AND JUST BLASTS HIM

WITH AN ECTOBEAM* SHUT UP MOLTY. I'M TALKING TO MY FRIENDS. GRR WHY YOU! DIE! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. DRAGOON METEOR! *FLYS INTO THE AIR AND SUMMONS A METEOR

BEFORE THROWING IT AT GIGA-XISBASS* HERE THIS IS FOR YOU! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON. HEY THIS HAS YOU NAME ON IT! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE PUNCHES

THE METEOR RIGHT BACK AT MOLTENDRAGOON. NOW IT'S MY TURN! METEOR IMPACT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE DIVEBOMBS MOLTENDRAGOON WITH THE FORCE OF A METEOR. WHAT

GAHHHHHHHHHH! GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON IN PAIN & AGONY. DIe YOU JERKS! ESPECIALLY YOU *BEEEEEEEEEP* YOU GIRLS ARE PUKING ME OFF! GRR.

SAID GYARA. *GYARA IS PUKED OFF GREATLY NOW* DIE! SAID GYARA AS SHE PUNCHES MOLTENDRAGOON INTO THE AIR WITH THE FORCE OF A METEOR, A COMET, AND AN EXTREMELY

PUKED OFF FEMALE DURING "THE TIME OF THE YEAR" ! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON

AS HE DISAPPEARS FROM THE PLANET. WHOA NICE ARM. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THANKS MASTER BASS! SAID GYARA SMILING. IN SPACE… *MOLTENDRAGOON SEES RYAN'S COMET COMING

RIGHT AT HIM* OH NOOO. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** !

SAID MOLTENDRAGOON FALLING BACK INTO THE PLANET. **!**

I GOT BLOODY HIT WITH RYAN'S COMET! NOW I'M BEYOND PUKED OFF! DIE! DRAGOON BLAZER! SAID MOLTENDRAGOON AS HE BREATHS LAVA BREATH AT GIGA-XISBASS & GYARA. ICE

PUNCH! said GYARA. HYAH! *MOLTENDRAGOON IS FROZEN BY PUNCH AND BROKEN BY A GIANT HAMMER* GILGAMESH HAMMER! CRASHHHHHH! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM** HOW

COULD I **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** HAVE LOST AGAIN! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT RIGHT! **BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM** THERE WAS NO

WAY IN HECK I COULD HAVE LOST! GRAHHHHHHHH! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL BE BACK AFTER I TREAT MY WOUNDS! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**!** MOLTENDRAGOON DELETED. GRAH! SAID ZERO MAGNUS. HOW COULD I ZERO MAGNUS HAVE LOST TO

THE LIKES OF YOU! DRAGOON LETS GET OUT OF HERE! SAID ZERO MAGNUS. I AGREE! WE'LL BE BACK MARK OUR WORDS! AND NEXT TIME WE SHALL BE DELETING YOU! SAID

DRAGOON AS HE AND ZERO MAGNUS DISAPPEAR*

*NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR DJINN MEPHILES THE DARK MOLTENDRAGOON

! RAEM DESTROY THEM NOW! MUNCH ON THEIR MEMORIES! JUST DESTROY THEM

ALL! SAID IX EXTREMELY PUKED OFF. GRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA. I SHALL INDEED DESTROY THEM AND DEVOUR THEIR MEMORIES. SAID RAEM. I SHALL NOT BE MADE AS FOOL OF

BY THEM **AGAIN!** SAID RAEM PUKED OFF AFTER HIS LAST DEFEAT.

**…..**AT THE SEVENTH AND LAST GATE….. WHERE ARE THEY? WONDERED RAEM. WHAT RAEM! DIDN'T WE DESTROY 3 CHAPTERS AGO? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YES YOU DID BUT I'M THE LAST

OF THE DARK NIGHTMARE PLATOON SO PREPARE TO DIE BEFORE YOU EVER GET TO IX. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SAID RAEM. BRING IT ON BIRDBRAIN! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON!

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL! RAEM FIGHTER MODE! SAID RAEM. *RAEM CHANGES TO HIS FIGHTER MODE* TIME FOR YOU TO DIE. RAEM PUNCH! RAEM CRUSHER! SAID RAEM AS HE

PUNCHES WITH ONE FIST AND SMASHES WITH THE OTHER. HYAH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY. TRY THIS! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE

ULTRAPUNCHES RAEM EXTREMELY HARD SENDING HIM INTO 50 PILLARS. WHAT THE! THAT'S NEW. SAID RAEM. DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH. YOU'LL DIE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER. COSMIC

BLAZER! SAID RAEM AS HE CHARGES UP ENERGY FROM HIS MOUTH AND FIRES IT AT EVERYONE. GRAAAAAAAAAH! SAID EVERYONE. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH YOU WILL LOSE NOW. EAGLE

BOMB PARADE! SAID EAGLE BOMBER AS HE FLYS BY AND BOMBS RAEM. WHAT GRAAAAH! YOU ANNOYING BUGGER DIE! MEMORY DISTORT! *RAEM FIRES A STRONG ENERGY BEAM FROM

HIS WINGS* HAHAHAHAA! LOSE YOUR MEMORIES TO OBLIVION! SAID RAEM. NOT HAPPENING! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SENDS THE ATTACK BACK AT RAEM. DIDN'T EXPECT THIS DID

YOU? WHAT GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SAID RAEM TAKING HIS OWN ATTACK* I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! RAEM MEGA CRUSHER! *RAEM JUMPS INTO THE AIR AND GROUND

POUNDS GIGA-XISBASS* GAHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NICE ONE BUT TRY THIS! NUTCRACKER! *SMASHES RAEM RIGHT IN THE ROUNDTABLE.

! *RAEM FREAKS OUT OVER THE PAIN SO MUCH HIS EYES BULGE OUT* MY ROUNDTABLE GRAHHHHHHHHHH! CAN'T EVEN BEND OVER!

GRAAAAHHH! NOW TRY THIS! JACKLE READY? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. LETS DO THIS! BROS. ATTACK IDEYA BROS.! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AND JACKLE. *JACKLE RIPS THE IDEYA OUT OF

GIGA-XISBASS AND THROWS THEM IN THE AIR WHILE THEY CIRCLE THE AIR* *GIGA-XISBASS NOW CHARGES ENERGY AND FIRES IT AT THE IDEYA AND AMPLIFIES IT GREATLY ALL WHILE

JACKLE FIRES AT THE ENERGY WITH HIS SCYTHE SENDING MORE ENERGY TO IT* *THE ENERGY INCREASES AND FIRES AND GIGA-XISBASS MOVES INTO THE PATH AS IT

HITS RESONATING WITH HIS WINGS SENDING OUT A PURE HOLY POWER BEAM OF IDEYA DESTRUCTION TO RAEM* ! WAIT WHAT NOO!

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! WHOA WHOA! SAID RAEM AS HE'S SENT TO THE GROUND POWER RANGERS STYLE. DON'T YOU FUDGE WITH

ME HERO! I'M NOT GOING DOWN JUST YET! RAHHHHH! SAID RAEM

*POWERS UP* DIE! RAEM BLAZER! SAID RAEM AS HE FIRES A INTENSE ENERGY BEAM AT GIGA-XISBASS. HYAH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE DODGES IT AND UPPERCUTS RAEM. HERE

TAKE THIS RAEM! I'LL TAKE YOUR BEAM AND RAISE YOU A GILGAMESH UPPERCUT! GILGAMESH….**UPPERCUT!** ! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE

UPPERCUTS RAEM WITH THEFORCE OF A METEOR. WHAT GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID RAEM. YOU BUGGER! DIE! RAHHHHHH! SAID RAEM ENRAGED. RAEM DEATH BARRAGE!

SAID RAEM FIRING DEATH LASERS AND SUCH AT GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM IN A RAGE OF ANGER CLOUDING HIS VISION. HEY RAEM YOU LOSE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. MY TURN! MASTER

SLASHER! ULTIMATE CHARGE SLASHER! SAID IKE. *CHARGES SWORD UP GREATLY AND UNLEASES HECK ON RAEM WITH THE FORCE OF 10 METEORS* HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH

THAT SWORD! WAIT NO NOT THAT! AHHHHHHHHHH! *SCENE CENSORED FOR MASSIVE SLASHING AND PAIN AND AGONY* H..HOW..COULD **BOOM BOOM** I **BOOM BOOOM** HAVE LOST?

**BOOM BOOOM **I SHALL **BOOOM BOOM BOOM** HAVE MY **BOOOM BOOM** REVENGE SOME DAY! **BOOM BOOM** JUST YOU WAIT **BOOM BOOOOM** WE SHALL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY! **BOOM **

**BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM** RAEM DELETED. WE DID IT GUYS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. NOW LETS GO THROUGH THAT LAST GATE AND TAKE DOWN IX!

*SCREEN SHOWS IX'S TEAM FACES ALL DEAD X'D OUT* NAZO SWORDMAN SWORDSTRIKE SKULL PARADE ERAZOR DJINN MEPHILES THE DARK MOLTENDRAGOON RAEM

**!** RAEM FAILED! THAT'S IT! IF YOU WANT

SOMETHING DONE RIGHT DO IT YOURSELF! SAID IX. GO AHEAD AND COME GIGA-XISBASS! I'LL MEET YOU IN THE THRONE ROOM FOR YOUR FINAL BATTLE EVER!

! SAID IX. *GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM HEAD THROUGH THE SEVENTH AND FINAL GATE AND ENTER IX'S THRONE ROOM*

GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! THIS ENDS NOW GIGA-XISBASS! SAID IX. ! IX! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

END OF CHAPTER

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE AT LAST! NO FLAMES PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO THIS IS DEDICATED TO A FAN WHO ASKED FOR IKE TO CAMEO IN THE CHAPTER. TOOK **

**AWHILE BUT ****NOW IT'S UP! ALSO I MADE A REFERANCE TO MY NEWEST VILLAINS THE KNIGHTMARENS OF THE ROUNDTABLE. I'VE YET TO WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THEM BUT I **

**WILL ONE DAY...MAYBE ****AFTER TERRA WAR'S FINISHED. TILL THEN! GIGA-XISBASS SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
